Prefect Chronicles (originally Prefect Secrets)
by Squarepeg72
Summary: Being named a Prefect was Hermione's dream and Gregory's nightmare, but something more than a friendship develops as they struggle through their sixth year at Hogwarts. W&B Picture Prompt: You are my secret. I hope you find a way to be yourself some day. Do what they think you can't do. Slytherin Prefect - Gregory Goyle. Gryffindor Prefect - Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1 - Secrets

_September_

Gregory Goyle stood at the top up the stairs looking uncomfortable in his new Prefect's robes. He was in no mood to wrangle his fellow Slytherins, much less the first years who were getting ready to walk into the Great Hall. He would rather be out on the pitch, getting ready for the Quidditch season. He had not asked for this "honor" but he would do what he was asked. "Bloody Malfoy was supposed to be the one in this position," he mumbled to himself as he rounded up wide-eyed little ones. As he grumbled his way into the Great Hall, Greg spotted his least favorite, bushy headed, busybody - Granger.

Hermione Granger was busy manhandling first years into lines to enter the Great Hall. She was happy to start this year with the honor of being chosen as a Gryffindor Prefect, and she took her responsibilities seriously. She had been surprised to see Goyle in the Prefect's meeting on the train, but everybody deserved a shot at doing the right thing, and Malfoy had dropped the ball last year. She would rather be in the library, getting ready for the first day of class, but duty first. "Time to get sorted," she told the first years crowded around her. Being a Prefect was almost like having younger siblings. As she herded the little ones into the Great Hall, Hermione spotted the dark scowl on Goyle's face as he did the same.

 _October_

This potions essay was going to do him in. Greg sat in the back of the library surrounded by books and not getting anything done. The only place anything seemed to be going right was on the Quidditch pitch. Being a Prefect was killing his study time and he needed all that he could get. He had barely passed his O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.s were no joke. They may be a year away, but he was tired of being thought of as the big, dumb sidekick to Malfoy. It did not help that Miss Know-It-All Granger was in almost every class with him. How did she get it all without breaking a sweat? He could barely keep up and she was flying through everything even with Potter grabbing her away from her studies all the time. Growling in frustration, Greg closed the book he was using and went looking for another book. As he reached for the book he needed, a slender hand pulled it from the shelf.

"Goyle," a started Hermione spoke. "What are you doing here? Don't you have some small Gryffindor to terrorize?"

"No, I am trying to get this bloody potions essay done, and nothing makes sense," Greg mumbled as he pulled his hand away from the shelf.

Hermione was speechless - Goyle, studying, worried about classes, it didn't fit the thug image she had grown to dislike. Maybe being a Prefect was doing good things for him. "I was just getting ready to start mine and it looks like you have some of the books we are going to need. Mind if I work with you," she asked, trying not to run off the Slytherin Prefect off with her offer of help. "Professor Snape isn't looking for a novel, he's just checking to see what you remember from last term," Hermione reassured him.

Greg and Hermione walked back to his table and began to work. Back at his table, Greg opened the book Hermione had grabbed off the shelf and began to look for the information he needed. As he read and nibbled the end of his quill, a quiet thought slipped through her head.

 _November_

Greg loved being on his broom. Swinging at a bludger and helping his team win a match was so much easier than the pile of essays and books that waited for him back in his dorm. Prefect duties had settled around him and the Slytherin first years under his watch seemed to be getting their act together. Potions was easier with Granger's help, but the bushy-headed, busybody kept showing up in places he never expected her. He needed to pay attention to the game he was playing against Hufflepuff instead of letting his mind wander. Bludgers did not like feather-headed Beaters, and his job today was to keep the Keeper on his toes and away from the hoops. The crowd always became background noise for him as he played the game. Today, a voice kept standing out among the many. There was no way that Granger was at this game. Potter and Weasley were always dragging her off on some wild dragon chase. As he caught a glimpse of her dark hair, a bludger caught him on the chin.

Hermione was not a fan of Quidditch or flying. She was more at home on the ground and in the library, but Goyle had asked her to come watch him play while Harry and Ron were studying for once. She was used to watching Harry zip around the edges of the pitch searching for the snitch and Ron try to be as good as Wood had been in front of the hoops, so seeing Goyle send a bludger at the Hufflepuff keeper was a new experience. He had been working really hard in his classes this year and she was enjoying helping him with his essays, when he would let her. Being a Prefect let them spend time getting to know each other without worrying about Malfoy and his other cronies giving Goyle a hard time. Hermione was beginning to wonder if what she had seen for the last five years was a show or the real Goyle. Cheering loudly for her favorite Slytherin player, she was seeing more than just a boy with a smirk and dark eyes. As she caught a glimpse of his green robes, Goyle's broom fell from the sky.

 _December_

Watching the snow fall outside the window, Greg watched the carriages head for the station. He was the Prefect chosen to stay behind this year and he was not looking forward to the holidays. Sure, trips to Hogsmeade and the quiet of the library was a plus, but he wanted to be in one of those carriages. He had just about all the peace and quiet he could stand. He spent a week with Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary after he wool-brained his way to a concussion and broken leg courtesy of a bludger. Malfoy and his crew had been busy getting into things their parents expected them to with the Dark Lord, so it was Granger that had come to check on him. She brought him books and helped him get his mid-year essay for Potions ready. She stayed and talked after their work was done. The bushy-headed, busybody wasn't as bad as he had always thought, and her warm, chocolate eyes sparkled when she talked about things she was interested in. Greg was beginning to wonder if their friendship could be more than what was expected between Prefects. But, he was Pure Blood and Slytherin and she was a Muggleborn and Gryffindor. As he watched the snow fall, he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

Watching Goyle touch the window, Hermione walked up and touched his shoulder. "What's on your mind, Goyle? You seem to be staring a hole through the glass," she asked as she rubbed his broad shoulders.

"Just wondering what I have gotten myself into, is all. The holidays have never been my favorite, but this place is too empty right now," he replied.

Hermione continued to rub his shoulder as she joined him at the window. This last month had been an eye opener for her. Her heart had dropped into her stomach as she watched Goyle (and his broom) fall from the sky during the Quidditch match. Hermione had volunteered to bring him the work he needed to keep up with his studies while he healed. She discovered that there was a quick wit and a sharp mind hiding behind his dark scowl and sarcasm. Hermione loved to watch his dark eyes twinkle when he teased her about her Gryffindor sensibilities and tearing her away from her "wild dragon chases with Potty and Weasel". As she stepped closer to the window, she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

 _January_

Greg stared at the parchment in front of him; it was a Saturday night and he was elbow deep in an essay that he knew was going nowhere. Where was she when he needed her? Probably out doing stuff with Potty and Weasel. It was Saturday night, after all, and those two always found trouble for her to get them out of. Snape was going to smell this essay coming from a mile away if he didn't get it sorted out. Greg knew he could not afford any mistakes. Truth be told, he came to this section of the library in hopes of running into Granger. The holiday break had been a quiet time. He dreamed about that moment at the window. It had been the best ten minutes of the term and he was searching for the courage to repeat it. But she had kept her distance after they left the window, and Prefect responsibilities had taken over everything now that Quidditch was over until spring. Comparing the process for brewing the Draught of Living Death and the Draught of Peace was not his idea of fun on a Saturday night, but he had to get this right to keep his marks above failing in Potions. Draco had become more wrapped in the Death Eaters world and Greg was beginning to wonder if what he had been taught at home really was an absolute. As he tucked his quill into his bag to leave, a familiar voice carried across the room.

Hermione had no idea why she had walked into the Potions section of the library tonight. She was usually knee deep in Harry's plans to deal with horcruxes and "He Who Shall Not Be Named" on Saturday night, but she was tired. Her mind kept returning to the moment at the window with Goyle over the holiday. She had not intended to stay, but Professor McGonagal had asked for one Prefect to stay from each house. Her parents were going to be at dental conferences for most of the holidays, so it made sense to stay. Hermione had been startled by the gentle strength in his embrace as they stood in the window watching their friends and classmates leave. "I hope you find a way to be yourself some day," she had whispered as she left his embrace and walked away from the window. She had only caught glimpses of him for the rest of the holiday. He always seemed to be headed the opposite direction when they did run into each other. She was beginning to think he was avoiding her. Hermione knew he had an essay due for Professor Snape soon and he seemed to live in the Potions section of the library when he wasn't in class or doing his duties as a Prefect. "This book might help," she said as she placed the dusty tome on the table in front of him. "I used it last term when Professor Snape made us compare the effects of Amortentia and Confusion Concoction."

"Thanks, I was about to call it a night. I can't seem to get anywhere with this and I am tired of being here," Goyle replied. "Care to go for a walk with me? I could use the company."

Hermione blushed as she looked at him with curiosity. "Willing to be seen with a Gryffindor?" she asked shyly.

"Wanting to talk to a friend," he replied quietly.

As they walked out the door, Hermione began to question what she knew about Gregory Goyle.

 _February_

He hated this month. Everyone was either moony-eyed or cross over a classmate. Or, even worse, snuggled up or snogging in every available dark corner of the castle. His classes this term were hard enough without having to run third years out of empty classrooms and take house points for excessive PDA in the common room. Greg just wanted to sit in the Great Hall and listen to the quiet while he watched her tutor first years. Time near Granger had become the highlight of his day and he missed the quiet walks from the library that had become their ritual. He survived the comparison essay with her help and she had actually got on a broom with him. Granger had been white as a sheet, and it took an hour before he could feel his left hand again, but she had ridden a broom around the meadow near the Whomping Willow. Greg nervously fingered the parchment he held in his hand. Was he ready to join the insanity that he hated? Could he actually ask Granger to meet him in an empty classroom tonight? As he approached the Owlery, Greg decided that he could survive the damage a piece of paper could do.

She dreaded this month. Being a Prefect, made it worse. Everywhere you turned, people were holding hands or trying to sneak off to an empty classroom for a snogging session. Or, better yet, yelling at each other over things that meant nothing. Hermione was doing well in her classes this term and her study sessions with Goyle in the library had become a bright spot in her day. Harry was more distracted than ever, and her quiet walks back to the staircase with Goyle each evening had become a safe haven for her. He even talked her into riding a broom, for Merlin's' sake. She might never do it again and he almost lost a hand in the process, but she had done it. A rustle of wings drew her from her daydream. Hermione nervously fingered the seal on the back of the note as she took it from Goyle's owl. Had it really been that long since they had last seen each other? Could she really meet him in the empty classroom on the third floor? Stirring up her Gryffindor courage, Hermione climbed the stairs. She slipped into the empty classroom and walked over to the quiet figure standing at the window. She gently placed her hand on his face as he turned to look at her. As he lowered his lips to hers, Hermione decided that she could survive the damage a kiss could do.

 _March_

A Prefect's job is never done. The rain had lifted and Greg longed to be on the pitch, but the first years had other ideas. Study sessions for their midterm Potions exam, of all things. Trying to keep them from brewing Felix Felicius or Polyjuice Potion in the bathrooms became a daily chore and Slytherin was going to have no points left towards the House Cup if they continued. He missed his time in the library and his study partner. Granger had become important to him. It started to feel wrong to call her that when they studied together. In their corner of the library, she was simply "Mia" and he was "Greg" and nothing else mattered. He needed to see her every evening. He needed to touch her soft curls and lips before he settled into his room so he could sleep. He kept a bluebell flame in a jar by his bed to remind him of the night he had finally taken a chance and been rewarded. Greg needed this session to end so he could study for his own exams. A quiet corner in the Potions section of the library was waiting for him. As he dismissed the first years to their own devices, Greg hurried to his favorite place.

A Prefect's time was never her own. The sun was out and Hermione wanted to be anywhere but here. Watching first year Gryffindor's struggle with Professor Snape's latest Potions essay was the last thing on her list of favorite things to do. She had just caught two girls trying out Polyjuice potion in the girl's bathroom. Rubies were more often leaving the hour glass for Gryffindor than they were falling in. She needed to get to the library and study for her own exams, but responsibilities came first. Hermione missed her study partner. Since his kiss in the empty classroom on Valentine's Day, she began to think of him more as "Greg" than "Goyle". She kept a quill with a tattered end on her nightstand to remind her of the rewards that come from taking risks. She missed the look in his dark eyes as he mastered a skill or completed an essay without her help. "Do what they think you can't do, Greg" became her parting words to him each evening. He was caught, as she was, between what was expected and what they wanted. Hermione dismissed the First Years to their dorm room and headed for the library. She needed to touch his hand as they turned the pages of the books in their corner of the Potions section. As she settled into a comfortable chair, a gentle hand tugged her curls.

 _April_

Greg could not concentrate. They were coming to the end of the term and he did not want to go home. Quidditch practice and Prefect duties did not leave a lot of time for studying or socializing, but he was trying to balance it all. Malfoy kept trying to pull him into Death Eater business and keeping up appearances as a Pureblood with Death Eater parents was tearing him apart. How could he balance what he had been taught his whole life with what he had learned this year? What difference did it make who your parents were if your heart was pure? Stolen kisses and whispered conversations in a back corner of the library had begun to change his mind about what was possible. Greg was showing his professors and housemates that he was more than a glare and muscle. He was doing more than just barely passing his courses and that was all due to Mia's influence. Their quiet study time was teaching him how to be a better person and he had begun to miss her admonition to "Do what they think you can't," if they did not end their evening at the foot of the staircases. Greg began to wonder what it would be like to begin and end everyday with a smile and kiss for Mia. As he took his broom to the pitch, Greg wondered what limits he could move beyond.

Hermione was staring into space. Things were getting more intense with Harry and "He Who Shall Not Be Named" and she was tired. Tired of expectations and surprises and rules about Mudbloods and Purebloods and who is acceptable and who is not. She wanted to spend her time curled up with a good book and Greg and not worry about the rest. Being a Prefect and one of Harry's best friends was alright, but being a normal student was becoming more inviting all the time. How did things get so twisted? Would there ever be a time when she and Greg could walk down the hallway holding hands and not have to steal kisses in an empty classroom? Hermione looked down at the blank parchment and nibbled at the end of her quill. Writing an essay about the importance of timing the addition of ingredients to Professor Snape's potion of the week seemed light years away from the horcruxes and destruction she had been researching, but it was what she was supposed to be doing. She should not doodling ivy leaves around the edge of the notes she was taking. Maybe she could concentrate better when Greg joined her in their study corner this evening. She was looking forward to the quiet conversation and his whispered, "I hope you find a way to be yourself some day," as they parted at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione had begun to wonder if there could be more between her and Greg. As she watched riders on brooms zip around the practice pitch, Hermione wondered what barriers she could break.

 _May_

"What the bloody hell, Malfoy? I am not going to turn on Mia … Hermione just because of an accident of birth." Greg fumed and paced in the Slytherin Common Room. "I have finally figured out what I want and you show up with HIS mark on your arm and demand that I throw away everything I have gained this year out of what … Loyalty? Blood purity? Because my parents, who haven't bother with even so much as an owl since Christmas, said I should? This is not the life I want or choose." He stormed out of the portrait hole and ran from the dungeon. Walking without purpose, he soon found himself in their classroom on the third floor. Sinking to his knees, Greg buried his head in his hands and shook with rage and grief. Why did things have to be this way? What more was he going to have to give up to stay sane? He sat in the back corner watching the shadows crawl across the wall, trying to decide what to do next. Slowly, he rose and walked to the window that looked out over the practice pitch. Quidditch had rules and made sense. His life did not. As he stared out the window, a quiet voice called his name.

"Greg, are you in here? I was worried when you didn't come to the library," Hermione whispered as she entered the room ."Malfoy is tearing up the Prefect's bathroom and cursing your name. I asked Harry to help me look for you when you didn't show up to study for our Potions exam, but he is busy chasing down more of HIS mysteries." She walked across the room silently, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Laying her head against his back, Hermione continued, "Parkinson told me what you said and I am so proud of you. I know this mess is tearing you apart." He felt her tears slowly soak into his shirt. Turning in her embrace, Greg kissed her forehead.

"Don't you worry, Mia. I can handle Draco," he whispered.

Hermione hugged him tighter as she rested her head on his chest. Listening to the steady beat of his heart, Hermione felt tears drop into her hair. Looking up, she wiped his face and smiled. "We are stronger together than we are apart. Just like class, we can get through this one day at a time."

Minutes passed and the quiet seemed to heal the hurts of the day. Hand in hand, they walked to the classroom door. As she slipped back into the hall, a quiet voice made promises of forever.

 _June_

The train ride back to London was peaceful. Greg found a quiet cabin at the back of the train and his Mia joined him after making sure all the younger ones had been settled in for the ride.

Soft curls tickled his nose as Hermione slept against his chest. Greg was soaking all the peace and happiness he could on this train ride. The reality of his parents expectations and the burden of being the son of a Pureblood wizard promised for a bleak summer. He was trying to figure out how to keep his contact with Mia without putting her in any more danger than Potter did on a daily basis. As the train rocked over the rails, Greg let himself drift in dreams of possibilities.

The train ride back to London was quiet. Hermione spent most of the ride napping with her head on Greg's shoulder. The last month of school had been a blur of exams, HIS attacks, and stolen moments with Greg. She knew the peace of the train could not last forever, but she was determined to enjoy every minute of it. This summer was going to be a maze of trips to The Burrow and Diagon Alley, as well as time with her parents in the Muggle parts of London. Hermione hoped they could figure out a way to at least trade owls during their time apart. She knew time together was out of the question because of his parents and their commitments. As she watched the countryside pass by, Hermione hoped for a summer without surprises.

 _July_

Greg pushed in the door to Flourish and Blotts with care. He was lucky his parents gave him a handful of coins and floo powder and told him to "take care of needs to be done" to get ready for his final year at Hogwarts. They had spent most of the summer chasing "He Who Shall Not be Named" around the countryside and had left Greg to his own devices. Owls had flown between his house and hers, but Greg had not been able to see Mia since the train station in June. The familiar smell of books settled his nerves as he looked through the shelves for the books he needed. He was already studying for his N.E.W.T.s, but he missed the quiet of the library at Hogwarts and his study partner. Looking through the stacks, Greg caught a glimpse of chocolate curls. As he tried to catch his breath, Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the shelves.

Hermione was running out of excuses to go to Diagon Alley. She could not just tell her parents that she was searching for a dark headed boy that held her heart. She needed reasons to have to leave their vacation to lurk in the stores of the Alley hoping to see him. Infrequent owls with hastily scrawled messages was not enough. She needed to touch his rough cheek and hold his scarred hand. When the book list was delivered yesterday, Hermione knew she had to go shopping. She walked through the shelves at the back of Flourish and Blotts, soaking in the dusty smell of books and ink. A deep voice asked the clerk for directions to the books for N.E.W.T.s study and her heart leaped. Hermione peeked around the nearest shelf to see Greg walking to the back of the store. She made her way to the row of shelves closest to Greg. Grabbing his hand, Hermione pulled him deeper into the stacks and kissed him.

"Mia, what are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Making a memory," she replied, just as breathlessly.

They spent the rest of the day pretending to look at books and talking of the future. Hermione collected the books they would need and together they walked to the clerk to pay for their purchases. As he watched her leave the store, Greg knew he had plans to make.

 _August_

He had written this letter a million times. Every time his owl reached for it, Greg would tear it up and burn the pieces. His parents had made it perfectly clear, the Dark Lord demanded his obedience and that meant NO contact with anyone the was not pure of blood and magic. He tried to argue that generations of wizards does not make one better than newly discovered magic, but his parents were buried too deeply in the old ways. Mia was not less because she was Muggle born and he was not more because he was Wizard born. Greg knew that the dreams for his final year at Hogwarts were vanishing with each day his parents spent at the Dark Lord's feet. Gathering his courage, he finished sealing the envelope by pressing his ring into the wax. He kissed the seal and bid his owl to find her. As he watched his owl fly away, Gregory knew his path would be long and never what he expected.

She spent too many nights looking out this window. Every evening she would wait for the rustle of an owl's wings on the night breeze, and every night, she went to bed disappointed. Greg had not been able to get away from his parents since that amazing day in July and Hermione missed him terribly. The longer she went without an owl, the more she feared for his safety. She sent him an owl a few days ago, telling him to stay safe and stay strong. All the note said was, " _Do what they think you can't do."_ Hermione lived each day hoping he could find a way to survive what was coming. Tonight was no different. Reaching up to close the window, Hermione caught a flash of white gliding toward her window. Holding out her hand, Hermione let Greg's owl settle on her arm as she grabbed the letter from it's beak. It's message delivered, the owl took off as Hermione settled onto her bed. She took her time looking over the tear stained and rumpled envelope before she broke the seal. As she read the words delivery by Greg's owl, Hermione knew her last year at Hogwarts was not going to be what she expected.

" _Mia my love,_

 _I hope you find a way to be yourself some day. You are my secret. My reason for doing good. Please forgive me for what may happen in this final year. HIS demands on my family may change our paths, but you are my beacon and my promise. I will find you when we can be who we want to be without the masks._

 _Yours for always, Greg"_


	2. Chapter 2 - Promises

Their Seventh Year at Hogwarts was not supposed to start out this way. Can Hermione and Gregory survive the coming storm to keep the promises they made?

* * *

Music: With or Without you by U2, Human by Rag'n' Bone Man, Meet Me on the Battlefield by Svrcina, Stitches by Sam Mendes

* * *

A/N: This is the second part of three. This story started out as a one-shot from a picture prompt by Starrnobella but it has gained a life of it's own.

* * *

" _My dearest Greg,_

 _I hope you can forgive me. I am not going to be on the train. Things have gotten worse and Harry needs me. I know friends and family are putting us on opposite sides of the storm that is coming, but I am not giving up. We will find a way to be more than this. Wait for me … I will find you._

 _Yours Always,_

 _Mia"_

 _September -_

Gregory always hated walking through the wall to get to Platform 9 ¾ and the letter in his hand only made it worse. Mia was not coming. The one thing that kept him sane was not going to be there. He still had prefect duties to fulfill and his parents still expected him to follow the Dark Lord when HE called. Gregory wanted none of this. He just wanted to study in a quiet corner of the library with his curly headed witch. Plans and wishes were going up in flames and people he cared about were getting lost in the smoke. Sitting in the Prefects compartment on the train, Greg watch the countryside pass by in a blur and wished the school year would be a blur, too.

Hermione was not where she wanted to be. Sending that owl to Greg had torn her heart out. After spending an amazing day together buying books and getting ready for the new year, Hermione had her choices snatched from her. She was sitting in Grimmauld Place chasing shadows and whispers through alleys and books instead of sitting in her quiet corner of the library at Hogwarts studying for her N.E.W.T.s with Greg. Hermione loved Ron and Harry like brothers, but she did not like having her plans torn apart by prophecies that linked her best friend to the Dark Lord. Being the "Brightest Witch of her age" did not help with the hole in her chest as she stared at the book in front of her. Horcruxes and swords, ill tempered portraits and house elves, more questions and few answers seemed to be all she had and nothing she wanted.

 _October -_

This year could not get worse. Professor Snape was now the Headmaster and the first year students were out of control. Quidditch was not being played and Mia was not there. He had tried studying in their corner of the library, but nothing seemed to work. Gregory was falling into a hole and he could not see a way out. The last essay he had gotten back from Professor McGonagall was covered in red ink and she was threatening him with loss of his Prefect position if he couldn't get his classwork up to her expectations. Nothing seemed to flow the way it had last year. There were no whiskey eyes looking at him from across the table where he sat in the back of the library trying to find the right words. What was the point in studying when his parents kept sending him owls about family "obligations"? Why was he even here? Why isn't she here? Is Mia okay?

This adventure could not get any worse. Harry and Ron were growling at each other and they seemed to be chasing their tails at every turn. Every time she thought they were taking a step forward, something set them three steps back. Hermione was tired of creeping around old buildings. She was tired of chasing down leads from books and finding landmarks altered or gone. As shocking as it sounded, she would rather be writing an essay in Divination for Professor Trelawney than this. Harry has nightmares that he won't talk about and Ron is worse than Krecher when he has to wear the locket. All Hermione wants is a quiet corner in the library with a pair of dark eyes watching her work. What was the point in all of this? Was saving the wizarding world from the Dark Lord worth the trouble it was causing? Why was she even here?

 _November -_

Gregory stared out the window of their classroom on the third floor. He was tired of walking up to the Owlery and waiting for a message. Mia was out there somewhere with Weasel and Potty and he was worried. This year's group of first years was smaller and he had way too much time on his hands. He should be studying for his N.E.W.T.s, but his brain was not holding on to anything. Professor McGonagall had helped him with the last essay and he was finally finding his feet in the rest of his classes. But, the halls and the stairs were hollow for him. There was no one to quietly challenge him to be better at the end of each day. No one to remind him that he was more than what his parents expected him to be. As rain hit the window of the empty classroom, Gregory quietly slipped into the hall and down to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione looked out the door of the tent. Rain dripped from the canvas and her feet were cold. Watching the sky for an owl from Greg was useless. She had asked him not to try to get in touch because of the danger to them both, especially when some mornings, she wasn't sure who or where she was or who was nearby. Ron left without a word and so now it was her and Harry chasing shadows and rumors around the wilds of England. This was not how she had planned to spend her final year at Hogwarts. Hermione was tired of digging into her bottomless bag to pull out a book or talisman in their quest to stop the Dark Lord. The adventure was empty and she was tired. Nothing made sense and everyone was looking to her to find answers in the books that she used to love. She should be studying for her N.E.W.T.s with Greg in the library, not sitting in a tent in the middle of the forest. As the rain dripped off the canvas of the door, Hermione quietly curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

 _December -_

Gregory did not want to be on this train. He did not want to be responsible for getting first years to their parents at King's Cross. He wanted to be in his room reading the letter Mia had managed to get to him yesterday. She sounded tired and scared and not at all like the strong witch that he had seen in July. Greg missed the time they had watched the carriages take others to the train last year. The quiet of the snow falling on the ground and her in his arms. He also knew his parents had plans for him to meet the Dark Lord over this holiday. How was he supposed to tell that monster "no" and survive? Why could they not just leave him alone and not make him pick a side? This holiday was supposed to be a time of joy and light, not a time of darkness and dread. What he would not give for Mia's time turner and some quiet time with her. Just a few minutes to make sure she was okay and recharge his wand. He never imagined snow could be anything but beautiful, until today.

Hermione used to love snow. It covered the world in a blanket of white and made everything seem new and fresh. Standing in the snow with Harry today, she hated the snow that was falling. Harry was staring at his parents' graves and the Dark Lord had left traps in memories that should be safe and special. Hermione had managed to get an owl to Greg to let him know she was okay, but neither of them would risk him returning the owl. Christmas was coming and she was nowhere near her parents or Greg. Harry needed her and Ron was still missing. How was she supposed to hold everyone together when all she wanted to do was fall apart? Why did she have to be the strong one and the smart one? What wouldn't she give up to spend five minutes with Greg to make sure he was surviving his parents' decision and just feel his heartbeat under her fingertips. She never imagined Christmas could be a time of fear and frustration instead of a time of hope and celebration.

 _January -_

"What in the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy? There are little ones here and you are working with THEM in the school." Gregory's shouts filled the Slytherin common room. He stormed out and headed for the library. Maybe some time in a quiet corner could help him settle his nerves and his soul. Mia was still out there somewhere and he could not get in touch with her. He needed to study. N.E.W.T.s were coming soon and he did not want to scrape by like he did on his O.W.L.s. He wanted Mia here, not in some bloody forest being chased by ghosts from their world's dark past. Merlin knows he would give up everything to see her curly hair at the bottom of the stairs or peeking out from the stacks in the library. Gregory had sent an owl in search of her when he got back to Hogwarts, but the owl had not returned. He was still hiding from the family owl that was trying to deliver a letter from his parents, because he feared what they had promised he would do. Gregory hated the spot everyone had squeezed him in, having to choose between what was right and what was expected. Grumbling as he climbed the stairs, Gregory searched for some peace.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing, Harry? I am tired of trying to put you back together again. I want to go HOME!" Hermione yelled as she ran from the tent. She was sick of chasing her tail. It was great that Ron was back with them and they had managed to destroy that blasted locket, but she was done. Done with books and Deathly Hallows and puzzles with no answers. Done with knowing she should be getting ready to take her N.E.W.T.s instead of running. As she stormed from the tent, she reached for the tattered piece of parchment and left the boys staring at her back. She missed quiet nights in the library and the look in Greg's dark eyes as they parted at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione was startled by the small grey owl that landed on her shoulder. She scratched the owl under it's chin. Greg should not have risked this letter, but she would treasure it because he had. She was running from shadows and hunting legends and Greg was hiding from promises others had made for him. Hermione despised the lack of choices both of them had. Whispering about dreams gone up in smoke, Hermione quietly gave the owl a bracelet braided from her hair to deliver.

 _February -_

Gregory ran his fingers over the bracelet on his wrist. It was a risk to wear it, but it was a piece of his Mia. Most of the time it was hidden under his robe, and the leather cuff Theo had given him at Christmas fit over it perfectly. His mother had sent him a Howler last week because he had been avoiding her owl and now he was expected at home for "dinner" this weekend. Gregory would rather be knee deep in a potions essay than at a dinner at home with his parents and their "guest". Malfoy was sporting a fresh Dark Mark and he was certain that he was next. Headmaster Snape had already approved the Portkey for him to attend this "dinner". He probably should not be in the Owlery looking for a messenger to deliver a silver feather charm, but he was. It was Valentine's Day and he had been planning to give it to Mia today no matter what happened with the rest of the world. As the small, grey owl flew off into the night, Gregory realize what a strange and wonderful puzzle his life had become.

Hermione was caught in the memories of a different Valentine's Day. Rubbing the tattered parchment had become a habit as she stared at the walls of their tent each evening. Harry, Ron and the rest of the members of the Order were always moving and trying to avoid the snatchers. They were still trying to figure out the Hallows and Horcruxes. All she wanted was a quiet classroom and a quiet kiss from Greg. Hermione knew from his note that his parents were pushing him to do the Dark Lord's bidding and he did not want to take the Mark as his parents had. Hermione was startled by the rustle of feathers at the foot of her bed. Greg's owl was back with a package in it's beak. Taking it with shaking fingers, Hermione unwrapped the gift and settled the chain around her neck. As the small grey owl flew off into the night, Hermione rubbed the small feather hanging from the chain and prayed that Greg was still safe.

 _March -_

Rubbing his forearm, Greg prayed that the glamour held. He had managed to convince his parents that he had taken the Dark Mark by creating this glamour and he needed it to last until the coming storm passed. Things were getting more tense in the school and some students were talking about not coming back after the Easter Holiday. He could not blame them and his heart was not in his studies. He knew he should be preparing for N.E.W.T.s but he was fighting a battle with himself right now. The owl had returned without his package or a note on Valentine's Day, but he still had to force himself to turn away from the Owlery if he began to wander late at night. The quidditch pitch was abandoned as Headmaster Snape had announced that there would be none played this term. Study sessions for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were happening in the library and Great Hall every day, but they were not the same without Mia. Gregory worried that she was in the hands of Snatchers or Death Eaters or one of fifty other horrible things that were running loose outside the walls of the school. At this point, he just wanted the term to be done so he could escape his parents' expectations and find her. Pulling himself together, Gregory walked toward a pale Draco and prayed the news was good.

Rubbing her forehead, Hermione listened intently to the small radio and it's Potterwatch broadcast. It was the only way they seemed to find out anything these days. Running scared was wearing thin. Hermione didn't dare even think the Dark Lord's name as groups of Snatchers seemed to appear as soon as a "V" slipped from someone's lips. Thinking of Greg, Hermione took out one of the books they had bought together and quietly studied for the N.E.W.T.s she feared she would never get to take. Studying made her feel almost normal and closer to him. Studying helped with the weight of the air around her. Everyone knew there was a storm brewing, but no one wanted to acknowledge just how bad the storm was going to be. The feeling of dread beat in every step they took and in every mystery they solved. Hermione moved away from the radio to join the others just as Harry said the one word no one wanted to hear … Hermione got ready to run, again.

 _April -_

Pain tore through Gregory's body. He knew no one was touching him, but it still felt like someone was dragging a hot poker over his skin. The nightmare was the same every night and the look on Malfoy's face as he told of watching Mia and her friends suffer at the hands of his family would haunt him for years to come. How could someone enjoy the pain of another so much? It was tearing him apart to know that she had suffered so much before the house elf had been able to help them escape. How could he keep her safe if she wasn't here? Potty and Weasel were obviously not up to the task. Gregory stared at the ceiling as he tried to slow his heart rate and fall back to sleep. Maybe he could work to keep the ones who were in the castle safe instead. He had to do something to keep the nightmares at bay. The storm was getting closer and he needed to be ready.

Pain tore through her heart as Hermione watched Harry stare across the ocean. She was happy that Dobby had gotten them out, but she was devastated by the price they all had to pay for their escape. Hermione knew they were getting closer to ending this journey, but she did not like the darkness she could see in the distance. The Order was meeting soon to plan the defense of the school and she could see the Dark Lord's influence in Harry's lack of sleep and desperation. How could they survive this? Was there anything that three kids could do against one of the strongest wizards of all time? Hermione rubbed the feather Greg had sent her. How was he doing? Sometimes she thought she could hear him call for her in her dreams. The storm was coming and she needed to find her anchor.

 _May -_

The storm was here. Professor McGonagall was in charge and she had ordered all the younger students to be taken to the dungeon. Prefects and older students were assigned areas of the castle and whispers of fear were everywhere. Greg could feel her in the castle, so he knew that Mia was here somewhere, but neither of them needed the distraction of searching for the other. He had dissolved the glamour in front of Malfoy earlier and told him and every other Slytherin that he was not going to be a Death Eater. He was going to stand with the Order and with his Mia. The time to choose had come and he was going to choose what he knew was right and good, not what his parents wanted. He would find her when this was done. He raised his wand and walked into the battle. Gregory Goyle had found his purpose and it was time to earn his future.

The storm had ripped through her world. Hermione stood in the destroyed entrance to the castle as the defenders of the castle stared through the smoke and death to try to find the missing. She had to find Greg. Hermione knew his parents had pressured him to take the Mark, but she also knew that members of Slytherin had stood with the other houses to defend the school even if it meant going against their families. The feather charm around her neck began to glow as she wandered the ruins. Writing was slowly appearing on the vein of the feather. Hermione looked closely at the script. "I will find you…" was slowly etching itself into the charm he had given her. She raised her eyes from the silver feather. Hermione Granger had found her love and ran into his waiting arms.

 _June -_

The destruction at the castle was just the beginning. The Death Eaters that had survived the battle were rounded up and were facing trials and Azkaban. Gregory had buried his father and was preparing to watch his mother plead for her life before the Wizengamot. This was not how he had imagined his summer staring, but this is what he was having to do. Mia had helped him prepare everything for his father and she was waiting in the study at Grimmauld Place to help him with his statement for his mother's trial. All seventh years were going to be given a chance to take their N.E.W.T.s later in the summer and Gregory finally felt like he could concentrate on what he wanted to do when the summer was over. The wizarding world was slowly starting to rebuild what had been destroyed. Professor McGonagall was now Headmistress McGonagall. She had asked all the seventh year Prefects to stay at Hogwarts through the summer to help repair the castle and to get ready for the next class. Not everyone had accepted, but Gregory had nowhere else to go and was looking forward to the challenge. Redemption was not just for the the damned, but it was also for the ones they left behind.

The rebuilding at the castle was just the beginning. The remaining members of the Order were being asked to notify the families of the dead and find the missing and bring them home. Hermione had found her parents and Healers at St. Mungo's were working to return their memories. She was finally studying for her N.E.W.T.s and the library at Grimmauld Place was becoming her favorite place to study. Greg had asked her to help him settle the mess his parents had left behind and she was looking forward to helping him rebuild his life. She had decided against returning to the castle, instead, she was helping to rebuild the damage done to Muggle and Wizarding London. The wounds that the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters has left in their wake were going to take a long time to heal. Not every wound was visible, but healing was waiting for those who were seeking it.

 _July -_

Gregory was staring out the window of his favorite empty classroom. This part of the castle had been spared from serious damage and he felt comfortable here. He had been busy helping the other prefects get the school ready for the new year after they finished taking their N.E.W.T.s. Results would not be in for a few weeks, but he felt like he did well. Mia was stressing over hers, as usual. It had felt good to meet in the library to study and watch her walk up the stairs as he stood at the bottom. As he continued to stare out the window, the classroom door opened. Mia slipped in the room and wrapped her arms around him. Turning around in her arms, he tucked her head under his chin and enjoyed well earned peace and quiet.

Hermione was finally where she wanted to be, in Greg's arms. She had missed the quiet peace of this room during the trials of the last year. She had taken her N.E.W.T.s along with most of her classmates and now all she had to do was wait for the results. She would not know how she did for several weeks, but she had better things to worry over now. Hermione had discovered, over the last year, that she was good at research and piecing puzzles together. She was hoping her scores were good enough to start the internship program with MLE in the fall. Harry and Ron already had their invitations to the Auror program. Greg was staying at Hogwarts to help get the school running again. Laying her head on his chest, Hermione listened to Greg's heartbeat. This was what she had spent her seventh year fighting for, to give everyone the chance to follow their heart and find their path. Closing her eyes, Hermione let the sound of the room and his steady heartbeat fill her with peace and quiet.

 _August -_

New beginnings are never easy. Gregory knew that the best thing for both of them was for Mia to leave school and join the MLE internship program. He wanted to keep her close after everything that had happened in the last year, but he wanted her to be happy. He was happy to help Headmistress McGonagall get Hogwarts up and running again as one of the Prefect Emeritus. Gregory knew he had a role to play in setting a better example for the students who were coming to follow than had been set for him. Besides, he was going to get to work with Hagrid and the creatures in the Forbidden Forest. He was looking forward to learning something that made sense. Year Eight at Hogwarts - not a dream he started with, but definitely an experience he was looking forward to.

New beginnings take courage. Hermione knew that the internship with the MLE was going to be difficult, but she was looking forward to helping her fellow witches and wizards. She wanted Greg to come with her, but she understood the honor it was to be asked to stay. Getting Hogwarts and it's students ready was just as important a task. Hermione knew they both had roles to play in the rebuilding of their world, they just would not be in the same place as they filled them. Touching the silver feather on the chain around her neck, Hermione finished wrapping Greg's present. She handed the package and note to her waiting owl. Hermione hoped Greg would keep it with him until they could be together again. Year One at the MLE - a dream she was afraid had died, only to be given new life from destruction.

" _My dearest Greg,_

 _Here is just a little something for you to remember me by while we are apart. Wear it next to your heart and rub the feather when you miss me. It will remind you that we will always find each other. I am so proud of what you have done and cannot wait to see what is coming for us._

 _Yours always,_

 _Mia"_


	3. Chapter 3 - Treasures

_Mia my love,_

 _I now understand why you spent so much time with Hagrid. His care and concern for the creatures in his forest amazes me …_

 _My dearest Greg,_

 _Things never seem to slow down here. When I am not in training, I am studying where creatures hide or researching some obscure law Newt Scamander wrote about a creature no one has seen …_

 _Mia my love,_

 _First years never change. Hagrid had me take them into the Forbidden Forest to check on the unicorns as detention tonight. I don't remember that working really well when our friends had it …_

 _My dearest Greg,_

 _I never knew there was so much paperwork to make a simple change. As much as I love this internship, I may ask to move to a different division ..._

 _Mia my love,_

 _It's Christmas and the students have gone home. I miss you …._

 _My dearest Greg,_

 _It's New Year's Eve and I am at work. I miss you too …_

 _Mia my love,_

 _It's snowing again. Hagrid wants me to take the Third Years into the Forest for class tomorrow. He thinks we can catch snow sprites …_

 _My dearest Greg,_

 _Snow sprites only live in Bulgaria. But, then again, Hagrid has always been able to find creatures where they are not supposed to be …_

 _Mia my love,_

 _Staring out the window of our classroom and watching it rain. Where are you?_

 _My darling Greg,_

 _Staring out the window of this hotel and missing you. Do you remember where I told you snow sprites are found?_

 _Mia my love,_

 _It is so quiet here. All the students have gone home and the professors are leaving for summer holidays …_

 _My darling Greg._

 _It is quiet here. All the paperwork is growing and the time I have to complete it is shrinking …._

 _Mia my love,_

 _I miss you. The feather sits heavy on my chest some days …_

 _September -_

Gregory sat at the head table and looked over the table full of students. He wondered how he had gotten here. Three years ago, he had been corralling nervous first years into the Great Hall and shooting daggers at all the non-Slytherins in the the room. Now, he was an apprentice professor and waiting for an owl from his favorite Gryffindor. Time and war have a way of changing things. He reached up to touch the feather on the chain hidden under his robes. It seemed strange not to see a curly headed witch marshalling little ones to the sorting hat and then to their new housemates. But Mia was off doing things for the Ministry and had not been in England for months. He had invited her to sit with him at the head table tonight, but she was still chasing down snow sprite smugglers or some other wild dragon tale. As much as he loved working with Hagrid and the third year students, he missed the girl who wore the feather that matched his.

Hermione sat in a tent in the middle of a Bulgarian forest, staring out at nothing. She thought about what had lead her to this lonely place. Her apprenticeship with the MLE had turned into a permanent position and she loved what she was did. Hermione wondered what Greg was doing and then she remembered the date. He would be sitting at the head table, watching the first years be sorted into their houses. It was hard to believe it had been three years since they stared at each other across the Great Hall and let the divides of houses and loyalty color the way they thought about each other. She was writing a letter and rubbing the feather on the chain around her neck. The feather usually felt light and warm in her hand as she thought of the wizard that had given to her. But tonight, it felt different, she felt different. Hermione had not been home in months and was beginning to question if this is really what she wanted to do. She missed her friends and Greg. She had been so proud of him when he had been offered an apprenticeship with Hagrid last summer and he had decided to stay on at Hogwarts. She wanted to be sitting at the head table with him, watching the first years make their way to their tables after sitting under the sorting hat. But, instead, Hermione was chasing her tail and getting nowhere. Snow sprites were getting ready to come out of hibernation and she had to watch for smugglers. Just because the little beasties could make it snow anywhere, at any time, did not mean that they were meant to be caught and sold. As much as she loved her work with Magical Law Enforcement, she missed the boy that kissed her softly at the bottom of the stairs.

 _October -_

Peeves was up to his old tricks and the Third Years were not helping matters. Halloween was just around the corner and the school was getting ready to celebrate. Mia had managed to get an owl through a few weeks ago and Gregory kept the parchment tucked in his robe close to his heart. She sounded tired and ready to come home. He was headed to the Owlery to send his answer to her questions and try to talk her into a visit soon. Hagrid had asked him to check on Aragog's children after he sent his owl. Third Years always tried to lure a few into the castle to scare the little ones on Halloween night and Peeves was usually the one "helping" them. Gregory did not have time for all of this. He need to get into the library and check on his Third Year's study session for their essays that were due to Hagrid by the end of the week. He had fun picking the topic, "Snow Sprites - Why they need to stay wild" had gotten him a grin from his master and groans from the students. He knew Hagrid would make him mark them, but he was also looking forward to seeing if the students actually researched the topic or used the parchments of misinformation he had hidden in the library. He had taken the myths and misconceptions of snow sprites that had filled Mia's letters over the last few months and used them to make false essays to tuck into books that had the correct information just to see what students would do with them. Students were not the only ones who could use Peeves to help play a joke or two.

Peeves must have a cousin in her tent. Halloween was around the corner and things kept moving and disappearing from the places where she put them. Hermione was trying to finish her report on the snow sprite mess so she could go home. A rustle of wings at the door caught her attention. Letting in Greg's Great Grey owl, Soot, she laughed at the indignant look on his face. Holding out a treat in one hand, Hermione coxed the owl over to her desk and removed the letter from his beak. Soot hopped over to her headboard and cocked his head. Hermione looked through her papers for a clean piece of parchment, quill, and ink so she could reply as soon as she finished reading Greg's letter. She was soon giggling as she read Greg's plan for his student's essay topic and Peeves' help. Wiping tears from her eyes, Hermione made plans to visit Greg at Hogwarts as soon as she was cleared to go home. She had needed this letter almost as much as she needed to see him. She thought over her reply and called Soot over to her. Gently running her fingers over his feathers, Hermione poured her thoughts onto parchment and handed it to the ruffled owl. Magical creatures were not the only ones that could bring joy and laughter into a dark day.

 _November-_

Gregory had survived Halloween and was looking forward to a chance to get to Hogsmeade and relax. Hagrid had insisted that he take a break from planning lessons and go spend the day "just being a lad." Gregory's plan to see who was working and who was sliding had lead to interesting essays, some which he had copied to share with Mia when he got the chance. She had sounded much better in the letter he had received from his very ruffled owl. Soot never liked it when Mia played with his feathers as she wrote letters to him, but Greg had trained the owl to tolerate it because he knew she needed the connection. Closing the door to his tiny office, Gregory tied his green and red scarf around his neck and headed for Hogsmeade. A quiet corner at The Three Broomsticks was calling his name. A pint and some parchment were all he needed to make it a good day. As he settled into a booth in the back of the pub, Greg felt his chest get warm. He had only had one pint, so he knew that was not the cause. As he looked down, he saw a glow come from under his shirt. Pulling the feather charm out from under his shirt, he watched the words "I will come back to you .." appear on the vein of the feather. The words only appeared when Mia was nearby. But she was still chasing snow sprites in Bulgaria, wasn't she? Slowly, Gregory looked up towards the door of the tavern.

Hermione was finally home. She had survived her snow sprite adventure and was looking forward to wandering around Hogsmeade. Cerberus Langarm, head of her division, had told her to take a few days to enjoy being home before she reported back for her next case. "Go, enjoy Hogsmeade like you used to," Cerberus said as she was waved out the door of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She hadn't told Greg she was coming home because she wanted a few days to decompress before she saw him. She also knew Hagrid was handing him more responsibilities as part of his apprenticeship and he was as busy as she was. Hermione was looking forward to the comfort of the familiar sights and sounds in Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade was recovering just like the rest of the Wizarding word. It was a reminder that new life comes from old wounds. She had enjoyed spending the day wandering through shops and looking for what was different or had stayed the same. Honeydukes was still as sweet and she was having fun picking through her box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans. She had even signed a couple of chocolate frog cards for little ones before she had left. But it was time to get something to eat and head back to her flat. Hermione pushed open the door to The Three Broomsticks and felt the feather charm warm. Was Greg here? She had almost gotten used to the weight of the chain around her neck and she often rubbed the feather when she thought of him. Hermione pulled the charm out from under her jumper and watched the words appear along the vein of the feather. He should be with Hagrid right now, shouldn't he? Searching the room, Hermione saw a dark head look up in the back corner.

 _December -_

Life is full of interesting twist and turns. Gregory stared out the window and watched the snow fall. Most of the students had gone home for the holidays and Mia was coming to visit soon. Hagrid had given up on trying to get snow sprites to live in the Forbidden Forest after Mia had talked to him. Gregory was ready for some quiet time with his Mia. It had been a wonderful surprise when they had run into each other at The Three Broomsticks. They had been trying to make time for each other since she was once again working out of the MLE offices in at Ministry of Magic. He was supposed to be marking midyear exams, but he was planning how he would spend the rest of this holiday instead. Mia was supposed to Floo over later in the day and he had to finish wrapping her present. Staring out this window in December was becoming a habit. He twirled the silver ring around his finger and watched the three diamonds twinkle in the vein of the feather. He was really nervous about this visit. Mia's answer to the question he was getting ready to wrap in pretty paper was important. It was time to make bright memories while they watched the snow fall.

Life had a way of making you acknowledge strengths and weaknesses. Hermione stared at the fireplace in front of her. Her bag was packed and she had just spent a wonderful evening with her parents before they went on holiday. All she had to do was pick up a handful of green powder and say "Third floor classroom, Hogwarts," and she would be with Greg. She was excited to spend time with him but she was also nervous. So much had happened in the last two years. Hermione knew her feelings for Greg had grown stronger as she waited for letters and they tried to cobble together time with each other. But time and distance had a way of changing people's perspectives. This holiday was more than just two weeks with a dear friend, it was two weeks with the man she wanted to spend every day with. Running into him in The Three Broomsticks made Hermione aware of how much she missed him when they were in separate cities and how empty her accomplishments felt when he wasn't there to share them. Hermione loved her work with the MLE, but she was ready to work for a department that didn't ask her to spend months tracking down smugglers in far off place. She was ready to stay closer to the people she loved and the friends she needed to keep her balanced. Clutching her present for Greg in her hand, Hermione entered to fireplace and Floo'd to their place at Hogwarts. The room was dark as the dust settled.

"What's on your mind, Goyle? You seem to be staring a hole through the glass," she asked as she walked across the room to the window.

He turned and dropped to his knees. "Just wondering what I have gotten myself into, is all, Granger," Greg croaked as he pulled her to his body.

Hermione had noticed something twinkle on his finger before she had spoken to him, but her curiosity was tempered by his greeting. " I have missed you," Hermione said as she ran her fingers through his dark hair and tried to get Greg to stand.

Instead of rising, Greg grabbed Hermione's left hand and stared into her whiskey eyes. "I did not know how empty I was until you were out of my reach. I can't do this without you … Hermione," Greg shuttered as he took a deep breath. "Hermione, will you marry me?" As she whispered, "yes," Hermione felt a silver feather wrap around her finger. She knew there was a special magic around Christmas, but she could never have dreamed for this declaration of hope and celebration.

 _January -_

Gregory was up to his eyeballs in papers. Hagrid had turned over more of the marking duties to him and was spending more time in the Forest searching for Doxies after a Fourth Year suffered a bite last week. His desk looked like it had snowed inside and he feared an avalanche if he didn't get down to business and get these essays marked. Mia had teased him about the ink stains on his fingers taking the place of the Quidditch callouses he used to have. Nibbling on the end of his quill, Gregory looked over at the bluebell flame in the jar on his desk. Hermione had been surprised to see it when he had showed her around his office. "Why do you keep that old thing?" she asked him as she watched the flame flicker.

"Beacuse my fiancèe gave it to me when we still were only friends. It reminds me that there is always a way to find light in the dark," he had answered as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the silver feather ring on her finger.

They had a wonderful holiday and Greg hated to see Mia go back to her flat. They had resumed their nightly ritual while she was there and he still whispered "I hope you find a way to be yourself someday," as he walked past the stairs every evening. August could not come soon enough.

Hermione was trying to find her desk under the piles of papers. Cerberus had agreed to her transfer to the Office of Misinformation right before she had left for her holiday with Greg and her predecessor had left a mess she was still working her way through. Her desk looked better than it had last week, but a slight breeze would result in a blizzard of parchment. Hermione was glad to be spending time on the Fourth Floor of the Ministry instead of chasing snow sprites through the wilds of Bulgaria. Greg had kissed the callouses on her hands and asked her if she missed the ink stains he had grown to love while they were students. Hermione sat at her desk and picked up the tattered quill she carried everywhere. Greg never did figure out where his favorite quill had disappeared to at the end of their sixth year and Hermione was not about to give it up. It was still her favorite quill to write with. But it was time to get back to work. She was meeting Ginny after she tamed more of this mountain. She had a lot to plan before August.

 _February -_

The Fifth Years had lost their minds. Gregory was spending more time chasing them out of empty classrooms and talking points for inappropriate displays of affection than he could ever remember. Peeves was less trouble than the students right now. But, he wasn't helping. Gregory had caught Peeves raining rose petals down over a couple in a fourth floor classroom just last week. Gregory was also wizard enough to admit he was just a little bit jealous. Mia was still sorting through the paperwork in her office and was not going to be able to Floo over for the weekend. He had already decided to sneak off to their classroom and read over the letters he had stored in the small box on the mantle. Gregory chuckled over one of his favorite memories from the past two months. The look on Potter's face when he asked him to be his Best Man at their wedding in August was priceless. Peeves had been proud of him and told on some Hufflepuff Sixth Years as his reward. It still felt strange to count Mia's friends as his own, but the Auror had become important to them both. Now, to get those kids out of his corner in the library so he could get some work done.

The Muggles had lost their minds. Somehow, someone had found an actual, magical Cupid and made a wish. Now, the Office was busy explaining away strange cases of love at first sight and implosions of long standing relationships. The Cupid had been caught, but the paperwork that had been created ment she would be spending the weekend in her office instead of in their classroom. Hermione fingered the feather charm on the chain around her neck. So much had changed in the last few months. She and Greg had decided to get married in August. Ginny was helping her pull together the wizarding side of the wedding while her mum was helping her figure out what Muggle traditions could be and Greg had given themselves a challenge because they wanted to be settled before the next school year started, but they were both busy with work right now. Hermione giggled as she thought of the look on Pansy's face as she showed off the sliver feather on the ring finger of her left hand. Pansy shot firewhiskey through her nose during their New Year's Eve Girls Night. "You … and Goyle … married … in August … What did you put in my drink?" she had sputtered while Luna had admired the "past, present and future" sparking in the vein of the feather. It was good to have friends and family that cared enough about them both to make Greg feel welcome and mend the cracks that the War had caused. Now, all she had to do was explain the rose petals flowing from the fountain at Trafalgar Square so she could go home and make a Floo call.

 _March -_

Gregory was nervous. He was taking Mia on a date in London. It seemed strange to be nervous, but this is the one thing they had not done in their time together. He had made plans to take Mia to the Lide Cafe in Hyde Park. Gregory needed to get moving if he was going to pick Mia up in time to walk there from her flat before sunset. After a final check of his hair, Gregory, shrugged into his wool coat and stepped into the Floo. A flash of green sent him on his next adventure.

Hermione was staring at her reflection. She could not believe Ginny had talked her into this dress. She never wore all black and the silk clung to her every curve. Hermione didn't notice the flash of green as Greg entered her flat. "I can't stop thinking about you," Greg whispered in her ear as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

"Greg, you're early," Hermione exclaimed as she turned around to kiss him on the cheek. "I still need to get my hair tamed and slip on my shoes."

"I wanted to have enough time to walk with you before we eat," Greg kissed Hermione's forehead. "Besides, your hair is perfect the way it is right now … puffy and soft."

"Puffy is not good, Gregory," Hermione huffed as she used her wand to tame her curls into soft waves. "How far is the walk to where we are eating?"

"Good try Mia, my love. I am not telling you where we are eating, but it will not be a long walk from the apparition point," he answered as he tucked her head under his chin. "Finish what you need to so we can go and eat."

Sitting by the Serpentine as the sun set, Hermione and Greg enjoyed their dinner of fish and chips and quiet conversation. Plans for August were discussed as they walked along the Serpentine. Greg stopped as they reached an open field and pulled Hermione into his arms. Fireflies flickered in the dark as they held each other. Greg gently picked a firefly off Hermione's shoulder and showed it to her. "Life's biggest surprises come in small packages, Mia."

"I can't believe you feel this good," Hermione whispered as she watched the firefly take off from Greg's palm. Tugging at the the chain around her neck, Hermione pulled out her feather and watched the words appear. "I will find you …" she whispered.

Greg pulled the chain out from under his shirt and watched the words appear on his feather. "I will come back to you…" he replied. "All I know is I can't stop thinking about you."

Greg leaned forward and kissed Hermione softly. There were no more words needed to make this the perfect night.

 _April -_

"What in the bloody hell is that, Potter?" Gregory exclaimed as he looked over the three inch thick binder Harry was holding like it was a doxie.

"It is your Groom's Marching Orders from Hermione," Harry said as he gently laid the object of their despair on Gregory's desk. "Hermione said it has your lists of tasks to get done before August. I was afraid to open it, so don't ask me what is there."

"As Best Man, you have stuff to do in here, too. And I have essays to mark before the students get back from Easter Holiday," Gregory said as he carefully lifted the cover. "This is not how I planned to spend my weekend. How much can she possible have put in here?"

"Have you seen her beaded bag?" Harry answered sarcastically. "Never question how much of anything Hermione can put anywhere."

"Where did I put that list? I know I wrote down everything we need to get done today," Hermione mumbled as Ginny walked through the door. "Greg should be doing the stuff in his lists with Harry …"

"Hermione, what are you mumbling about? The dress shop will not hold this appointment if we don't leave soon and we have three stops after that according to the owl you sent last week," Ginny teased as she handed Hermione her wedding binder from off the table in the living room. "Harry was grumbling about delivering tomes full of marching orders to unsuspecting groom as he Floo'd to Greg's this morning."

"Just because I like to have things organized does not mean that I create tomes of marching orders," Hermione grumbled as she put the binder in her beaded bag and headed for the door. "I just want to make sure everything is perfect and lists make it easier to keep track of what needs to be done."

Ginny giggled as they walked out of Hermione's flat. "The boys have no idea what they are in for, do they, General Granger. Stop worrying so much. The most important part of August is not the event, it's the promises that are being made."

 _May -_

Gregory needed to get to the library. He was in charge of the Slytherin study sessions for O.W.L.s and he was running late. As much as he loved Mia, her need for timelines and lists was going to drive him insane. He had been working on his vows while his Third Years had been working on their latest essay on common myths and misconceptions about Doxies. What he had not been paying attention to was the time. Gregory had felt like a Third Year himself as he heard Headmistress McGonagall's voice float through the classroom. "Mr. Goyle, do you intend to keep these students here through Professor's Sprout's class?"

"No. ma'am. Essays are due at the beginning of class tomorrow," Gregory rushed to dismiss his students. "Study sessions will be in the library tonight after dinner, Class dismissed."

"A word, Mr. Goyle," Headmistress McGonagall stopped Gregory as he dashed for the door.

"Yes, ma'am?" Gregory replied as he turned to face her.

"Madam Hooch needs you to oversee Quidditch practices the rest of this week. She has matters to attend to at the Ministry and has requested you fill in for her." Headmistress McGonagall turned to leave the room. "By the way, congratulations. I look forward to seeing you and Ms. Granger working in the same space again."

Gregory stared out the open door as she walked away. Working in the same space? What was Mia up to now?

Hermione needed to get this owl sent. She was running behind on everything and she had a meeting with Cerberus in 20 minutes. Hermione could not find the notes she needed for the meeting or the message for Greg. She would much rather be working on the plans in the binder on her desk than going to this meeting. As much as she loved her work, Hermione would rather be watching the rain fall outside the window of their classroom with Greg. Time seemed to stop when they were in the same room together. Staring out the window of her office, Hermione absently fingered a file on her desk. She felt like a floundering intern when she heard Cerberus' voice at her door. "Ms. Granger, do you plan to keep me waiting until the snow sprites come out of hibernation again?"

"No, sir. I was just looking for the report on the resolution of the Trafalgar Square incident." Hermione replied as she grabbed the folder she had been seeking. "I am on my way."

"By the way, Ms. Granger," Cerberus paused as he stepped past Hermione's door.

"Yes, sir?" Hermione stepped into the hall to follow him.

"Headmistress McGonagall has asked me to design a class for First and Second Years to help smooth the lines between those who came from the Muggle world and those who came from the Magical world. I thought you would be the perfect choice for the task." Cerberus continued towards his office. "I'll take that report now. I would advise packing for a few days before you come by my office to pick up your Portkey. Headmistress McGonagall expects you for dinner in the Great Hall."

Hermione handed the file to Cerberus and watched him walk way. Pack a bag? What had she gotten herself into this time?

 _June -_

Sometimes, we do not dream big enough. Gregory watched Mia work with First Years in the Great Hall as he walked to his next class and revised his dream again. Two years ago, all he had dreamed was to see her at the end of the storm. A year ago, that dream had turned into a wish to see his Mia every day. Now, Gregory was living in that dream and had to come up with better ones. He had been surprised to see Mia sitting at the head table for dinner last month. Headmistress McGonagall just smiled at him and asked Hermione to pass the salt. He found out later that she would be working with several of the professors at Hogwarts to create some new classes that would help smooth the lines between Muggle and Magic born students. Gregory was once again looking forward to evenings in the library and quiet partings at the bottom of the stairs. Gregory was surprised to see Mia walking out of the office beside his the next morning and it brightened his day to hear her talking to herself as she worked. What more can a man ask for when all his dreams are coming true?

Sometimes, reality is better than imagination. Hermione watched Greg walk by the door to the classroom where she was helping First and Second years prepare for their final exams. She never could have imagined this for herself. Two years ago, she was just trying to survive. Last year, she was finding her place in a world recovering from a storm that no one could have imagined. Now, she was working with Greg and other professors at Hogwarts to teach the next generation of witches and wizard to imagine a world where blood was not as important as character. She had been surprised by the summons to Hogwarts to help create new classes, but she was enjoying the challenge. Hermione liked hearing Greg teach his Third Years down the hall from her office. She missed him on the days he took his students outside for lessons and she had been surprised to see him supervising Quidditch practice her first week there. The Gregory Goyle she got to see everyday was so much more than she would have imagined all those years ago. What more could a woman imagine for herself than the man he had grown to be?

 _July -_

Gregory looked around his sitting room. It wasn't just his any more. He and Mia had spent most of the day moving all of her things from a storage container to his flat in faculty housing. He did not know how Muggles did this. Even using magic, he hurt in places he did not know he could hurt. Mia was in the shower and he was supposed to be finding her kettle so he could make tea. They still had a few weeks before the wedding and Mia would be staying in her guest housing until then. Right now, he had to find his way through the maze of boxes that was pretending to be his flat because he could not even find a path to the kitchen. They had time to sort through the boxes tomorrow. The students were all at home and most of the other professors were on holiday. It felt strange to have the castle almost to themselves. Gregory really wanted to go to bed, but Mia wanted tea after her shower. " _Accio Kettle_ " Gregory finally resorted to magic and prayed the kettle was in a box on the top of a pile. He was in luck. Kettle in hand, he wove his way to the kitchen to fix Mia some tea. He was glad he had taken time to fix the bed this morning before they had started moving Mia's things. Maybe he could talk her into spending the night here.

Hermione was enjoying her shower. She did not remember moving being this tough, but she had never moved all her stuff to one place at the same time. Greg was making her some tea, if he could find the kettle and then they were going to get some rest. Unpacking could wait until tomorrow. Hermione closed her eyes and let the hot water run over her tired muscles. The school had been quiet as they had moved her things into Greg's flat today. She was not looking forward to the walk back to her guest rooms in the Gryffindor's part of the castle, but until August, that is where she was staying. Hermione was startled by the sound of the whistle of the kettle. Greg would have her tea ready soon. Running her fingers through her hair, Hermione rinsed the shampoo from her curls and turned to grab her loofa. What she found was not what she had been reaching for. Greg had quietly joined her in the shower. "Hello, love. Need some help?" Greg chuckled as he ran his soapy hands over her back and began to massage her shoulders.

"I would not say no," Hermione gasped as his fingers trailed across her abdomen. "You wash my back, I'll wash yours."

Hermione felt Greg's hard cock press into her back. "I have a better idea. But first, we need to make sure you are clean all over. Moving is dirty business."

Hermione leaned back into Greg's chest as his hands explored her body. Words could not describe how good he felt and the the only sound she could seem to make was a slow moan. Greg kissed along her neck as his hands found and massaged her breasts. Hermione had to grab the towel bar at the back of the shower to stay on her feet. "Greg, please…"

"Please, what, Mia, my love?" Greg asked between biting kisses. "Please kiss me? Please wash me? Please touch me?"

Hermione took one hand from the towel bar and reached behind her. Running her wet hand over his throbbing cock, Hermione said. "Make love to me, darling."

Greg shuttered at the feel of her small hand holding him. "You tempt me so, love." Greg wrapped his arm under her breasts and raised Hermione to her tiptoes. "Hold tight, Mia."

As Greg entered her slowly, she pushed back against him. Hermione reached a hand behind her and pulled Greg's hair as he began to rock in and out. "So hot … so tight … so good …" Greg murmured against her neck between kisses.

Hermione was having trouble holding on. She could feel the tension coil deep inside. The slide of his hard cock in and out of her sensitive pussy was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. "Oh, love… " Greg moaned as he pushed deeper.

Hermione's body felt like heaven as Greg rocked deeper. He could feel her trembling around him and he knew neither of them would last much longer. Gliding his hand over her wet skin, Greg pinched her pebbled nipple. "GREGGGGGGG …" was all he could hear as he felt her go over the edge. One more stroke and he joined her.

After coming down from his high, he held her tightly with one arm and reached to turn off the water.

"Time to rest, love." He whispered and he slipped from her body and lifted her into his arms.

"Okay," Hermione whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

Greg found his bed among the boxes and gently laid Hermione down on the fresh sheets. With a quick flick of his wrist, Greg used a drying charm on them both. Hermione's eyelids were drooping as Greg settled into the bed. "NIght, love," Greg whispered into Hermione's hair as she snuggled against his shoulder. "Sweet dreams." Her tea was left, forgotten, on his kitchen counter.

 _August -_

Gregory stared out the window as he tugged on the collar of his best dress robes. Friends and family were waiting for them in the Great Hall, but he was breathing in the quiet of their classroom. Today was big. He and Mia were getting ready to make promises that neither thought would be possible three years ago. His Mia was about to become his wife. Gregory was blessed beyond his wildest dreams in both his personal and professional life. Hagrid was sharing the responsibilities of teaching future witches and wizards about the magical creatures that were in their care and Gregory was a teacher first and Slytherin second. He had finally found a place he fit and people who saw beyond his name and his house. Gregory Goyle was more than anyone had expected.

Hermione looked down at the small silver feather in her hand. She still need to get in her gown and head for the Great Hall, but the tiny feather felt like everything. It was her present to Greg before the ceremony that would make him her husband. It was amazing how much had changed over the last three years. Who would have thought a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would survive a war that tried to end their world to build a life together. But Hermione and Greg had and the path in front of them was limitless. Hermione loved her work with the MLE and working with Headmistress McGonagall to develop new classes to supplement DA professor's classes let her work in the same space as Greg. He still kissed her at the bottom of the stairs each night and she finally felt like she was at home. Hermione Granger, soon to be Golye, had found a place to put down roots and grow her family.

" _My darling Greg,_

 _It seems like we are always sending owls for important events. Today is no exception. As I stand here in my gown waiting to walk to you, I know we have both become more and done more than anyone had expected. My path has always led me back to you and I cannot wait to walk into the future with you. You have always been my secret and my strength… and this new feather, our future._

 _Yours Always, Mia"_


	4. Chapter 4 - Christmas (A Slice of Life)

A/N: This is an expansion of a scene from Prefect Treasures, the third chapter of Prefect Chronicles …Enjoy

Gregory Goyle was not a man to fear many things. He had defied his parents, faked a Dark Mark and fought for the "wrong side" in a War. But he was petrified. By a slip of a witch and her answer to a question.

Hermione Granger was never nervous. She has defied the odds, found solutions to unsolvable problems, and survived a War that took too many good people. But she was shaken. By a fireplace and a handful of powder.

Gregory looked out the window of the empty classroom on the third floor. This room had become a haven for him over the last three years. A little more private than his favorite corner of the library and steeped in memories. He and Mia had spent quiet hours together, figuring out who and what they wanted to be. This classroom was special. They had watched others go home for holidays and celebrated surviving what others had not in this room. Gregory had taken care to decorate the room with fairy lights and candles and a tiny tree in front of the window. There were pillows and blankets on the floor and food had been set out on the desk at the front of the room. He had a few little gifts under the tree for Mia, but the biggest gift was in his pocket. He had thought about wrapping it up but, he hadn't. He could barely breathe when he looked at it, so there was no way he was going to be able to wrap it. Everything in the room was ready. Except him.

Hermione looked at the Floo in her flat. All she had to do was step in and drop her handful of green powder. She would be at Hogwarts with Greg in "their" classroom. She was going to spend the two weeks of winter break with him. She was going to "their" classroom because he had asked her. She had good memories in that room. She was looking forward to quiet time with Greg but, she was nervous. They had been spending more time together since she had gotten back from her last assignment. He was becoming important to her. She missed their quiet times in the library. She had started to look for him when she had a question or needed help doing research. Her bags were packed and sitting in the Floo. His present was tucked in her beaded bag. Everything was ready. Except her.

Gregory was standing at the window and staring at nothing. He reached in his pocket and pulled out Mia's present. Watching the lights in the room twinkle off the three diamonds, he slid the ring onto his smallest finger. The ring would not go over his last knuckle and reminded him just how small Mia was. But she seemed to fit with him perfectly. He could pull her into his arms and she fit, her head tucked under his chin and her arms trying to reach all the way around him, a perfect fit. He continued to watch the snow fall outside as he waited for Mia to arrive. He had a speech planned and he had a plan but, even the best made plans have a way of falling apart.

Hermione dropped grabbed her bag tightly and dropped her handful of powder. In a flash, she was standing in the fireplace of her favorite classroom at Hogwarts. The room had been decorated for Christmas and Greg was staring out the window. It seemed like every year they ended up like this, him staring out the window and her catching him staring. Hermione asat her bag down quietly and walked toward the window. Greg lifted his hand to touch the window and something on his little finger caught the light. Clearing her throat, Hermione said the first thing that came to mind. "What's on your mind, Goyle? You seem to be staring a hole through the glass."

Greg turned and dropped to his knees. Every thought he had in his head disappeared. Mia was here and he never wanted her to go again. He reached for her and pulled her into his body. He could feel her trembling. He needed to find his voice. He said the first thing that came to mind, "Just wondering what I have gotten myself into, is all, Granger."

Hermione felt Greg tremble as he held her wrapped in his arms. Something was bothering him but, for right now, she was going to enjoy being held by him. She had missed his strong arms pulling her into him and settling her under his chin. He was on his knees in front of her, holding on for dear life. Hermione twined her fingers through Greg's dark hair and took a deep breath. "I have missed you."

Gregory Goyle was on his knees, trembling, clinging to the love of his life. Now all her had to do was get his voice and brain to work. Looking up at Mia, he let go of her and pulled her ring off his finger. Fumbling, he found her left hand and pulled it to his chest. He just let his heart tumble out before as he stared into her beautiful, whiskey colored eyes. "My Mia … I did not know how empty I was until you were out of my reach. I can't do this without you … Hermione … Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione Granger was speechless. Greg was holding a silver feather against her finger and had just laid his heart at her feet. He was waiting on an answer. She was waiting on her voice to return. She knew her answer, with her whole body, she knew her answer. Dropping to her knees, Hermione whispered "Yes" and felt the silver feather wrap around her finger. Taking Greg's smiling face into her hands, she kissed him. "Merry Christmas, my heart."


	5. Chapter 5 - Surprises

What started out a getting to know each other while serving as Prefects has turned into so much more for Gregory Goyle and Hermione Granger. What more could happen in their first year of marriage?

* * *

A/N: This is the final chapter for Prefect Chronicles. What started out as a response to a prompt and challenging mysrlf to write more prose than poetry has taken on a life of it's own. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Music: Sweet Baby James by James Taylor, Baby Mine by Allison Krauss, The Things We Handed Down by Marc Cohn, Light In The Hallway by Pentatonix_

* * *

" _Mia, my love,_

 _It seems silly to leave you a letter, but things have always started with a letter for us. I still can't believe you are mine. Can we dream any bigger?_

 _Love Always, Greg"_

 _September -_

Gregory looked around the Great Hall as they prepared for another opening dinner. The Great Hall had seemed so big as he sat under the Sorting Hat his first night here. Now, it didn't seem quite so big. Gregory Goyle, son of Death Eaters, had a place at the head table and was starting a new life with his Muggle bride. Hagrid was taking more time in the Forest and giving him more responsibilities in the classroom. That still felt strange. For all he had struggled with and hated school before Mia, he loved teaching. Tonight, as always, was the best night of the school year. The First Years always watched the ceiling in awe and the rest of the students loved welcoming new members of their houses. His flat was a house decorated in green and red. Red for his Gryffindor bride and green for his Slytherin heritage. Gregory still struggled with it sometimes, but Mia insisted that he be proud of where he had come from and the good that Slytherins had done before and after the War. "Not every Slytherin was bad and not every Gryffindor was good," Mia would say when he began to stew over their pasts. "What matters is what we choose to do with the present." Gregory had made his choice, to teach the next generation to be better witches and wizards.

Hermione was running late. Greg was already in the Great Hall helping get ready for tonight's dinner. But, she needed the world to stop spinning first. Greg would start to worry if she didn't get there soon but she could not seem to get herself off the couch. The last month had been a whirlwind of activity and she was finally getting a chance to settle in. Moving into their flat in faculty housing, the wedding, and a quick trip to Scotland for a honeymoon had all swirled together. They had not given themselves a lot of time between the wedding and the start of the new school year and Hermione still felt like she was running behind. She was still working for the Office of Misinformation, but she had been assigned as teaching liaison to Hogwarts, so she was working alongside the professors to help shape the future of the wizarding world. Tonight was the best night of the year for Greg. He loved watching the First Years get sorted into their houses. "The rest of their lives starts tonight," he would say as he played with her hair. "The bonds they form here will carry them for the rest of their lives. Good or bad, they happen here." He was right. Hermione had meet her best friends on this night, and she had discovered the real Goyle too.

 _October -_

Morning used to be his favorite time of day. Mia would snuggle up against him and say they could sleep a few more minutes. Not anymore. Gregory was calling Madame Pomfrey if Mia kept this up. Watching her race for the loo every morning was not his idea of the best way to start the day. Gregory knew this was normal but it still did not stop him from wanting it to be otherwise. Mia had gotten to the point that she was tying her hair back before she laid down at night so he would not have to hold it back for her in the morning. Normal people had a glass of water on the bedside table, his wife had a pack of saltines and a ginger beer there instead. She was not a morning person and the more trouble Mia had with her stomach, the grouchier she became. Even though Mia would come back to bed for a cuddle and sleep until it was time for him to teach his first class, Gregory was worried about her. Gregory was taking Mia to Hogsmeade on Saturday, if her stomach would allow it. He need the time away from the papers piling up on his desk and she needed to get out of the castle. Between her obligations with the Ministry and the school, Mia was running herself ragged. It was too soon for her to be tired and Gregory was feeling a little over protective. Like it or not, Mia was going to see Madame Pomfrey in the morning.

Mornings should be the best time of day. Hermione loved being surrounded by Greg's warm body as she woke up. But that had all changed this week. Her stomach had decided to launch a revolt that began with the first chime of her alarm. The race to the loo was not the most pleasant way to start the day. Greg was amazing about it all and was getting really good at holding her hair and having a cold bottle of ginger beer waiting on her when she could make it back into the bed. If this was the way she was going to spend the next few months, Hermione was not sure she was ready for all of this. Greg was sure she was doing too much and she needed to rest and see Madame Pomfrey. Witches around the world did this every day and were fine. Hermione could do this. She just had to convince her overprotective husband that she need to sleep a little longer in the morning and give her stomach a chance to settle so she could work the rest of the day. Hermione had way too much to get done before April got here.

 _November -_

Gregory was looking forward to a quiet night with Mia. He had scored all the essays for the midterm and Peeves had "helped" him clear the back corner of the library of all students. Gregory had sent Mia a message requesting her help with a study session in the library just to get her out of her office. Now that she was feeling better, Mia was trying to make up for lost time and Gregory missed quiet evening with her in the library. So he decided to create one. Hopefully she would be here soon. She had tried to teach him how to create a patronus but, he was still struggling with pieces of his past. The best he could do right now is a tiny puff of smoke. He settled for an enchanted piece of parchment as his invitation instead. He needed this. He needed to spend time in a quiet and familiar place to wrap his head around everything that had happened over the last five months. He had gone from being caught between his past and future to having a wife and a child in his future. A wizard could not get any luckier. Mia didn't know it but she made him better with every day. He may not be able to make a patronus now but, someday he would.

Hermione looked down at the scrap of paper in her hand. It had arrived on her desk in the shape of a butterfly. As soon as she touched it, the parchment had opened to reveal an invitation to "study" with her husband in their corner of the library. She was finally starting to feel better but she was behind on work because of her issues with morning sickness. They had not told anyone why she had need to start working later in the day. They were going to have to tell people soon because there was only so much she could hide with bulky jumpers. Greg wanted to tell everyone right now but she was scared. Things were almost too perfect. She had heard her mother and Molly talk about women who had lost babies before they first trimester was over. This little miracle meant to much to jinx things by telling to early. Madame Pomfrey assured her that the baby was doing just fine and her morning sickness was just a sign of her body adjusting to the baby and the extra hormones. Maybe she and Greg could discuss when to reveal this new surprise to their friends while they were "studying." Hermione wasn't quite ready to let the world in on this little secret. She wanted some more time to soak in just how lucky she was. She had an amazing husband who cherished her and a baby on the way. A witch could not ask for much more. Greg made her want to make the world better every day, starting with the future witches and wizards they were teaching at Hogwarts. She may not be able to tell their secret yet but, soon, she would let him tell the world.

 _December -_

Christmas had become his favorite time of year. Gregory smiled as he looked around the classroom on the Third Floor. He and Mia had decided to throw their first Christmas party in this space that had come to mean so much to both of them. Plus, Mia had started collecting and reading books on pregnancy and babies and she did not want anyone to stumble onto their secret before they could reveal it. She had it all planned out. They would spend a few hours laughing a visiting with friends and then they would light the Yule log in the fireplace. The Yule Log was not an ordinary Yule Log, it was a log that had been enchanted to reveal their secret and her due date when it was lit. They had spent hours in the library researching the proper combination of enchantments to use to get their message to their friends. Gregory watched Hermione float around the room, making sure everyone had everything they needed. He needed to distract her and get her off her feet. He could see her energy waning and the still had a couple of hours left in this party. Working his way around the outskirts of the room, Gregory made his way to his wife. "Time for some more magic, love?" he whispered in her ear and lead her towards the fireplace.

Christmas was her favorite time of the year. Hermione closed her eyes as she relaxed on the couch in their sitting room. The party they had thrown for their friends last week had been a success. Her favorite part was watching Harry read the word forming in the flames and then the joy spreading across his face. She and Greg had fought hard for their happiness. She was not giving it up. Her appointment with Madame Pomfrey this morning had been reassuring. The baby was growing the way it should and Hermione was finally feeling human when she woke up every morning. She and Greg were exchanging presents tonight and spending tomorrow at the Burrow. Molly had insisted that Greg was a part of the family now and family needed to be together on Christmas morning. She could not wait to see his reaction to the Weasley jumper that he would be getting. Hermione let her eyes drift closed as she waited for Greg to get back from his meeting with the headmistress. Gregory was in charge of the Slytherin students who had not gone home for the holiday and he was trying to arrange another teacher to cover his duties tomorrow so he could go with her to the Burrow. She startled awake as Greg sat beside her on the couch and set an envelope on her lap. "Happy Christmas, love. Enjoy your weekend with Ginny," he whispered against her cheek and settled her into his embrace.

 _January -_

Gregory could not sleep. He just wanted to watch his wife sleep and feel their little one move. Mia had grinned in her sleep last night as he had kissed her belly and talked to their little one. He still had trouble believing he was not dreaming. His father would hex him if he had known that Harry Potter had helped him surprise his wife by creating her dream nursery. They had plotted with Headmistress McGonagall and Ginny to get Hermione out of the flat for a couple of days. They had used those two days to create a magical forest with owls and cats and magical creatures peeking out from behind every tree. Harry's idea of a dragon curling around the crib was the hardest thing to pull off. The headmistress had taken that on as her special project and he was fairly certain that she had woven some protective spells into that dragon. Peeves had even contributed to the nursery. He had dropped a plushie snow sprite on Greg's head as he tried to sleep the first night of the nursery project. He was not going to ask where Peeves found the toy. He just put it in the crib and walked away. His favorite part of the whole weekend had been the look on Mia's face as she had set foot in the nursery. It was not often that Mia was speechless, so he had enjoyed watching the emotions trace across her face. He had softly kissed her, wiped the tears from her cheeks and lead her into their bedroom. They had spent the rest of the night making love and watching their little one move. That night had been the first time he had really felt the baby kick. Now, he could not get enough. Mia did not want to know if the baby was a boy or girl. Greg knew better than to try to fight that battle. He had just teased her and "named" the baby Swift. Grading essays and writing lesson plans could wait. He had dreams to make come true.

Hermione was having trouble falling asleep. Greg was not home yet and she missed his big body curled around hers and his hand resting over their baby as she slept. It was the only time he did not seem to worry about them both. He was so overprotective. Students had learned not to run in the halls near her or come within five feet of her unless they wanted to cost their house points. Peeves had taken great pleasure yesterday in floating in front of her as she walked down the hall. He was working on warning jingles to scream behind unsuspecting students as she approached them. She had to admit, "Beware the whale and the snake that follows behind." Might come in handy in the next few months. If Greg was this bad now, what was he going to be like when she started to waddle. She felt the bed sink as Greg settled beside her. This was her favorite part of the day now. As he turned to pull her into his chest, she kissed his hand and put it over their growing child. Just as they settled together, the baby began to kick at Greg's hand. Hermione smiled and sighed. This was the way she wanted to end every day. Completing paperwork and writing curriculum could wait. She had wishes to help come true.

 _February -_

Valentine's Day was coming and Gregory had no idea what to get for Mia. She was not handling things well right now. He had tried telling just how beautiful she was carrying his child, but all she could talk about was how big she was getting and how she missed seeing her feet. He had taken to sending her notes during the day declaring her "the most beautiful woman in the world" and "his hope and his future" just to see her smile. He had bought extra pillows to keep around the flat so she could prop herself in the positions that Madam Pomfrey suggested to help her with her comfort and breathing. He had taken to sleeping on the couch after Mia fell asleep at night to give her space to sleep and a nice nest of pillows to rest in. Mia had not been happy when she had found him sleeping there. She insisted that she slept better with him than without him. He had no idea how they were going to make it through the next couple of months with her temper getting the better of him. He love Mia but she was very grumpy right now. He knew the cause and he was a strong enough wizard to help her find a way through this rough patch. Greg enjoyed their evenings cuddled on the couch, having conversations with each other and with Swift. She would not find out if the baby was a boy or a girl so he had lobbied to call the baby something besides "it." Mia had made a list of names for boys and girls in the binder she kept by the bed. She said it was not a "baby binder" but he knew his wife better. She had everything planned out in that book. It helped calm her mind. Gregory knew a clam Mia is the best kind of Mia to have.

Valentine's Day was almost here and Hermione had found the perfect gift for her hovering husband. He was going on a boys' weekend with Harry and Draco. As much as she loved her husband, Hermione needed a break from his worrying. He thought she had not noticed how much time he was taking away from his classroom and students to take care of her. Just because she waddled like a duck did not mean she could not take care of herself. Madame Pomfrey had told them both that the baby was healthy and growing well. After her last appointment, she had come back to the flat and made some notes in the book she kept by the bed. Greg had called it her baby binder. She had laughed and told him it was just a place to keep her thoughts. He smiled and left her to nap in the nest of pillows he had created for her. It did feel good to lay or sit with all those pillows supporting different parts of her whale-like body. Greg told her every day that she was beautiful and that he loved her more now than he had the day before. She still had two months to go and she already felt like she was going to pop. She need to get her husband to relax and quit hovering. A hovering Greg was sweet but it was not the best kind of Greg to have.

 _March -_

Gregory was worried. Mia had been pacing and rubbing her belly all night. He had practically dragged her to see Madame Pomfrey when he saw her wince three times in under twenty minutes. Madame Pomfey had taken Mia back to a quiet room to check on her and the baby but she had not allowed Gregory to go back with them. "Mr. Goyle, your pacing will not help things. If you are going to do that, just stay out here."

She had pointed to a chair in the outer room and shepparded Mia to the quiet room. That was thirty minutes ago. He had visions of Swift coming before they were ready and Mia crying because the baby was to early. He knew neither of them could live with that. He had tried to get Mia the slow down and take on less work as her due date drew closer but, she was determined to get everything ready in her office and their flat before the baby arrived. He had tried to tell her everything was ready and she needed to listen to her body and rest. Mia was nesting., constantly in motion and constantly worried that it would not all get done. Greg stopped pacing and sat in the chair that Madame Pomfrey had pointed out earlier. Burying his head in his hands he waited for word on his wife and child. A hand on his shoulder startled him from his worries. "Mr. Goyle, your wife and little one are fine. I am putting her on bed rest until the baby is due," Madame Pomfrey smiled a little as she delivered the news. "She will be allowed to walk from the bedroom to the sitting room or bathroom, but no further. You, my dear boy, will have your hands full. She was not happy when I told her that."

Gregory looked at the healer and smiled. "I'm just glad they are both fine. I will figure out a way to keep her occupied and off her feet."

Madame Pomfrey offered him a slip of paper. "As long as you take it slow, she can walk back with you to your flat. This is a small charm I have used in the past to keep reluctant patients in their beds. She needs as little stress as possible right now, so no work either."

Gregory took a deep breath and shoved the paper in his pocket. His Mia was not going to be happy. But, he would do whatever it took to keep her and Swift healthy. Happy was not an option right now. Mia was going to be on the couch as soon as he could get her to their flat. Then, he was going to have a talk with Swift about waiting until the time was right to make his or her grand entrance.

Hermione was speechless. Gregory had rushed her to the infirmary in a panic just because she had a few twinges. Now, she was on bed rest. She still had too much to do. Madame Pomfrey had informed her that the twinges she had been feeling were actually the baby trying to come before it was time and she needed to slow down. Not just slow down but stop completely. Bed rest. "Young lady. If you do not want to meet this child before the time is right you will stay in your bed and listen to your husband," Madame Pomfrey had informed her as Hermione had watched her pace at the end of the bed. "I was able to stop the labor for now but your body is trying to tell you to slow down. Listen to it."

"But, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione had started to protest only to be cut short by the wave of a hand.

"Are you a Healer? I think not," Madame Pomfrey continued. "I know you are knowledgeable on many things but, in this case, I am the expert. You will stay in your bed or on the couch until it is time for this child to be born. You can take trips to the bathroom as needed but no more walking than that."

"Can I work? There are still so many things I have left to do," Hermione started to ask. "I have to finish the curriculum for this term and I have to finish getting the flat ready for the baby."

"I have informed the Headmistress that you are officially on maternity leave," Madame Pomfrey interrupted her again. "You will be allowed to walk, slowly, back to your bed and then you will pick up no more than a feather until your baby is ready. Your husband is a strong, young man. He can handle the preparation of the flat while you supervise." With a smile, Madame Pomfrey turned to leave the room. "I am going to get Mr. Goyle now. He will know everything by the time we get back. Don't test me. You will not like the results."

Hermione sat quietly on the bed while she waited for Greg to come and get her. This was not at all how she had envisioned things. This was not in her plan of things. But, she wanted a healthy baby more than she needed her plans to work the way she had imagined. She was going to have a talk with her little one when they got home. Swift needed to understand that plans made are plans that need to be followed.

 _April -_

Waiting for a baby was like waiting for a summons from the Dark Lord. You never knew when it was going to come and you were sweating dragon scales while you waited. Mia was getting more restless by the day. She felt like she could never take a full breath and she hated having to stay in the bed or on the couch. She filled her little book with scribbles about what needed to be done and she had finally settled on names for the baby when it did come – Aurora Hope or Liam Alexander. He was trying to find was to fill here days while he was in his classroom or checking on the creatures that Hagrid had left in his care. Ginny and Pansy had come by a few times to keep her company and, based on the whispers, Harry would soon have enough worries of his own and it would be his turn to tease about hovering husbands. Gregory had narrowly avoided sleeping on the couch last night after he fussed at Mia for being in the kitchen when he got to their flat from his duties. "Mia, my love, what are you doing in here?" he had asked as he tried to escort Mia back to her nest of pillows on the couch. "Do you want to undo all the good resting has done. You only have a week left."

"I was fixing you dinner like a proper wife should," Mia had protested as he tucked her under the blanket he kept on the couch. "All I do all day is sit here like a lump and grow larger. I need to do something."

"You are doing something, love," Gregory told her as he kissed her on the forehead. "You are sheltering our little one until the time is right. I cannot imagine a more important job than that."

He had to duck a few pillows as he walked badragon scaless to the table in front of her. "Be good and maybe Madame Pomfrey will set you free."

Hermione glared at her husband as he closed the door of their flat. She was not in the mood to be playful. The only thing that had stopped her from hexing him as he walked away was the fact that he had hidden her wand last week. She really need her wand to get things done around here. She had not gotten off the couch but she had used magic to wash and fold some things they had been given at the baby shower. Greg had told Madame Pomfrey and she had told him to take her wand. Even using a little magic right now could be more than her body would allow. She was not due for a visit from the dictator for a few hours so Hermione decided to close her eyes and rest. It was not like they were going to let her do anything else.

Hermione woke with a start. Something was not right. Her back hurt and the couch was wet. "Ouch, Swift. Stop that," Hermione spoke to the baby as she felt a pain ripple across her belly. "Madame Pomfrey is not here yet for the dog and pony show." Hermione doubled over as another pain ripped from her back to her belly and she felt a gush of liquid between her legs. "Swift, I am not playing with you. Stop this,"

Hermione searched frantically for the paper and quill Greg had left on the table. She need to let him know something was not right. She also need to get Madame Pomfrey. She would know what to do. Finally, Hermione found the supplies Greg had left for her and wrote two notes. She called for Greg's owl and held up the pieces of parchment. "Deliver this one to Greg and then come back to me. I have another for Madame Pomfrey." Hermione closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the pain that cut through her body after the owl had grabbed the first note. "Hurry please."

Just as the owl flew through the window. Hermione heard a knock at the door. "Come in, Hermione tried to say but lost her breath as another pain hit. Hermione had never been so glad to see anyone as she was when Madame Pomfrey let herself in. "What seems to be going on here, Mrs. Goyle?" she asked as she watched Hermione bite her lip. "Have you pushed beyond your limits?"

"No, I have not. My husband has spelled me to this blasted couch so I cannot go anywhere." Hermione groaned as she felt another pain start in her back. "But, something is wrong. I have gotten the couch wet and I keep having this pain that sweeps from the small of my back towards the front and back again. What is going on?

"You, my dear, are having a baby." Madame Pomfrey sat beside Hermione of the couch and place her hand on her tight belly. "As soon as this contraction is done, I will walk you to your bed and message your husband. It is time to get ready to meet your little one."

Hermione took a deep breath as she felt the pain around her belly recede. "I am not ready for this. There is still so much to be done." Hermione began to talk rapidly as Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and pulled Hermione to her feet. "The nursery is not finished, the plans are not finished, I cannot be having this baby right now …"

Madame Pomfrey escorted Hermione to her bed and began to remove her night gown. "Dear, relax. We need to get you into a clean a dry gown and then, you can rest," Madame Pomfrey continued to talk around Hermione's babble. "There now, lay back while I go check on some things. I'm sure you will have plenty to do soon."

Madame Pomfrey was meet by a wild eyed Greg as she returned to the sitting room to retrieve her bag. "Ah, Mr. Goyle, I see your wife sent you a message before I arrived," She turned back towards the bedroom as Greg watched her with his mouth hanging open. "Your wife is in labor. I suggest you clean up and join us in the bedroom. It won't be long now."

"Your husband is home, dear," Madame Pomfrey told Hermione as she began to empty the contents of her bag on to the bedside table. "He will be in here shortly. I have called for my assistant to help with this birth. She should be here in a few minutes."

Hermione could only nod as she tried to ignore the pain that was rushing from her back to her front. "Greg, where are you…" she yelled as the pain reached its peak. "Greg, please, I need you."

Greg rushed into the room and sat on the bed beside Hermione. "I'm here, love. We have practiced for this," He reached for her hand as he tried to think of calming things to say. "You have planned for this. Breathe, love. Breathe,"

Greg spent the next hour watching Madame Pomfrey check Hermione's progress. He held her hand when he was told and paced in the sitting room when he was banished there for yelling at Hermione after she had threatened bodily harm when she found her wand. Madame Pomfrey explained that Hermione did not really mean those things she said and she would forget al the threats when this ordeal was done, but Greg was not willing to take chances. Knocking lightly on the bedroom door, Greg asked, "Is it safe to come in now? Mia, love, can you forgive me?"

Madame Pomfrey's assistant let Greg in the room. "Everything is fine, Mr. Goyle. It is time for her to push now. We are going to need your help."

Greg approached the bed slowly and bent down to kiss Hermione's brow when he reached her. "What do I need to do, love?" he asked.

"Give her something to focus on when we tell her to push," Madame Pomfrey answered as she placed her hand on Hermione's tightening stomach. "Hermione, on the count of three, I want you to bear down. It is time to push this little one into the world. Don't worry about what I am doing, just listen to your husband."

Greg took his cue from the Healer. "Mia, look at me. When you hear 'Three', push. Just like we practiced …"

He looked up at the Healer and waited for her signal. When everyone was in place, Madame Pomfrey nodded her head "One .. Two … Three … Push, Mia, Push … That's right." Greg continued to let words fall out of his mouth until Madame Pomfrey nodded again.

"Well done, Hermione," she spoke quietly. "Another few like that and you will get to meet your little one."

The next hour was the longest in Greg's life. A never ending cycle of pushing and resting and not seeming to get anywhere. "One more, love. Just one more," Greg was at the point of begging. With the last set of pushes, Madame Pomfrey had said the baby was crowning, whatever that meant, Hermione was exhausted and so was he. "Just one more love and the baby will be here, I promise … One … Two … Three … Push"

Time seemed to stand still as Greg heard Hermione's hoarse yell followed by a tiny cry. A tiny cry … "It's a girl," Madame Pomfrey's voice floated into the fog that had seemed to envelope Greg and Hermione. "Congratulations, Papa," Greg watched as Madame Pomfrey laid a wiggling bundle of baby with dark curls on Hermione's chest. "Well done, Hermione. Well done, Mr. Goyle."

"Aurora Hope," Hermione whispered as she watched Greg climb on the bed by her side. "Aurora Hope, Meet your Papa." Hermione smiled as her eyes drifted close. "Greg, I'm tired. Can you hold me?"

Greg quietly lifted his daughter from her mother's arms. "Rest now, Mum. Rory and I are going to get to know each other for a few minutes." Greg looked up at Madame Pomfrey as he held his daughter against his chest. "Is Mia okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Hermione is just fine. Every new mother is tried after pushing her little one into the world." She held out her arms for the baby. "We need to get them both cleaned up and check this little one to make sure everything is as it should be." Greg held tightly to his daughter and looked blankly at the Healer. "Mr. Goyle, I need fresh sheets and a fresh gown for your wife," she prodded. "I'll hold the little one while you find them for me. The you can have her back. She will need her Mum soon and all of you will need to rest."

Greg carefully handed Aurora to the Healer and went to get the items she had requested. With a flick of her wand, Madame Pomfrey had everyone, and everything, clean and ready for a rest. "Off to bed with you now, Mr. Goyle. I'll be back to check on you all in the morning," Madame Pomfrey nudged Greg towards the bed. "Sweet dreams, dearies."

Greg settle Hermione on one side and cuddled Aurora on the other as he let his eyes drift closed. "This is a really nice dream, Greg," Hermione whispered. "Don't wake me up too soon."

 _May -_

Gregory need sleep. Not just a quick nap but, a deep, sweet eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. He had final exams to mark and he could not keep his eyes open. He and Mia were taking turns getting up with the baby but it was still not enough. A wizard could not function on naps alone. "Mr. Goyle," Gregory snapped his head up off his desk as he heard Headmistress McGonagall's voice drift into his classroom. "What on earth are you doing here? Don't you have a wife and child to take care of."

"Sorry, ma'am," Greg mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Mia made me come in and try to get some work done. She says I am hovering too much and she needs some space. I just need some sleep."

Minerva smiled down at Gregory as she took the quill from his hand. "These exams can wait. Ms. Granger called me because you were late coming back to the flat and your daughter missed you. Go home, Mr. Goyle."

"Yes, Ma'am," Gregory answered as he stood from his chair. "I think I will do that. I miss them too."

Hermione need a few minutes to think. She had sent a message to the headmistress when Greg had not made it back by dinner time. He had been trying to keep up with his work and help her with the baby. He had insisted on going back to his classroom after two weeks with them. His students were preparing for their final exams and he felt responsible. Hermione had trouble watching him walk out the door every morning knowing he had woken up several times each night to help her take care of Rory. They need to get the baby on a schedule that everyone could live with. None of the books had prepared her for just how stubborn her daughter could be. "Rory, love," Hermione looked down at her bright eyed daughter. "Papa and I need you to do us a favor. Sleep when the moon is in the sky and play when they sun is out. He cannot keep going on the little sleep you let him have."

Settling into the couch, Hermione floated a tray loaded with their dinner to the coffee table. "We will just sit here and wait for Papa to come home. Then, you can cuddle with him while I do a few things.' Hermione kissed the black curls on the top of her daughter's head. "I think Papa needs some cuddle time to help him sleep."

Hermione continued to talk to Rory as they waited for Greg to come back to the flat. Hermione looked up from her sleeping daughter as she heard Greg slowly open the door. "Come quickly and sit on the couch," she whispered. "Someone is asleep and needs some Papa cuddles."

Greg set his satchel down and quietly closed the door. Hermione waited until he had settled on the couch to hand Rory to him. "That's, right love. Just let her rest on your chest for a few minutes." Hermione settled the baby onto Greg's chest and tucked a blanket around her body. "I'm going in the kitchen to get some tea. Do you want some?"

"Tea sounds good," Greg yawned as he tucked Rory's head under his chin and settled his hands on her back. I'll be right here when it is ready."

Hermione took her time making their tea. The flat had become very quiet. No low rumble of Greg talking to Rory, no squeaks as Rory tried to answer her Papa, just quiet. Hermione set the tea cups on the table and walked into the sitting room. On the couch was her husband and daughter, sound asleep. Hermione took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her sleeping beauties. "Sleep well, my loves. Sleep well."

 _June -_

Life was finally settling down into a pattern. Rory had finally figured out that dark meant sleep and light meant play. He and Mia were getting enough sleep at night and the students had returned to their homes for the summer. He could finally enjoy time with his family. Mia was working with the headmistress one day a week, which gave him one day a week of uninterrupted Papa-Rory time. She was so bright and seemed to learn something new every day. He loved to watch her amber eyes follow objects across the room and watch her head turn to try to find people whose voices she recognized. Right now, she was sleeping in his arms as he waited for an owl from Potter. He was planning a surprise "Meet the Baby" party for Mia and Rory. Mia was finally letting him take their daughter out of the flat and now it was time for the rest of the world to meet his beautiful daughter. It had to be a surprise for his wife because she was not so sure about letting the world into their little bubble. But, Mia had taught him the value of letting the world in a long time ago. Now, it was their turn to teach Rory.

Life had a way of turning your plans on their head. Hermione loved being Rory's mother and Greg's wife but she was restless. She was working on the new curriculum with the headmistress one day a week but she still felt like something was missing. She had Greg and Rory and she had her work, but that was all. They had wrapped themselves in their little cocoon and had been keeping the world out. Ginny and Harry had come by to see the baby and Ron had sent a stuffed dragon last week but they really had not taken Rory beyond their flat. She missed spending time is Hogsmeade and seeing everyone. Maybe it was time to introduce Rory to the world outside of their part of the castle. Hermione decided to talk to Greg about it when she got back this evening. Just a few more lesson and her work would be done for the summer. She needed to make more plans. This time, she was going to plan the best way to introduce her daughter to the worlds her parents had come from.

 _July -_

Gregory had never seen the Burrow so full of people. Molly had taken over the planning of Rory's "Coming Out" party as soon as she had heard Harry and him planning after a family dinner. Greg still could not get used to the idea of the Weasley's considering him family but he had a collection of knitted jumpers to prove it. Gregory had finally convinced Mia to take more than a day trip away from the castle and had used the rouse of a weekend of pampering and baby spoiling by Molly to get her to the Burrow. Harry and Molly had taken care of getting all of their family and friends to the Burrow before he arrived with his girls. Mia had tried not to cry as she watched all the people that cared about them welcome their daughter into the world. It was definitely a party that needed to happen. Luna had given them a mobile for the crib that she and her husband has spelled to keep away any magical creatures. Ron and Pansy had offered to babysit anytime they need a break. Ginny had demanded to hold her niece before anyone else and declared that she "might as well get some practice in now because she was going to need it soon enough." Rory's party became a much bigger celebration with Harry and Ginny's revelation. Gregory decided that Hermione had chosen the perfect name for their daughter – Aurora Hope – she was the Dawn of Hope.

Hermione was going to kiss Greg the next chance she got. She was completely surprised by the party he had put together for Rory and she was even more thrilled at the news for Harry and Ginny. Rory was taking in everything as she was passed among the people that meant the most to her little family. Hermione was sure Molly had had a hand in all the planning because, they were at the Burrow with a tent big enough to hold the Weasley clan and everyone they had adopted into it. Rory had a world of people waiting to help her figure out who she was and protect her from things that would seek to harm, her. This is what a family was. Aurora Hope's family was perfect – colorful and vibrant, magical and muggle. Simply perfect.

 _August –_

Summer was coming to a close. Gregory was looking over his plans from the year before to get ready for a new set of students. Hagrid had declared that Greg was in charge of more creature because now he was a "right proper Pa" and if he could handle his little Rory-bug with no problem then managing a few hippogriffs as well as Aragog's children was no challenge at all. Gregory was still amazed at the gifts he had been given over the last three years. A wife, a daughter, a family that claimed him even after he had done horrible things. Mia had sent him message earlier asking him to be home for dinner by five. She usually did not do such things but, who was he to argue with the brightest witch of her age. Besides, home for dinner at five meant more time with Rory. Gregory Goyle had become a smart man. If his girls ask him to be home for dinner at five, who was he to fuss.

Summer had been a season of surprises. Hermione had discovered that babies did not do anything to plan and she was fine with that. Greg was slowly working his way back into his school year routine and she had decided to resign from the Ministry to work with the Head Librarian at Hogwarts. She felt the need to be closer to home now that she had Greg and Rory. Chasing down those who wanted to do magical creatures harm or cause problems between the Muggle and Magical world did not have the appeal it once had. Hermione had everything she need in this little flat. Her husband and her daughter, she was satisfied, for now. Working in the Library offered a different sort of challenge. One that she could work on every day and still be home in time to make supper. Hermione Granger-Goyle was a bright witch. If a challenge could be meet closer to home, who was she to say no.

" _Our darling Rory,_

 _Welcome to the wonderful adventure know as life. Your mum and I are looking forward to guiding your steps and watching you choose your adventures. Remember, no book is ever what it seems and each person you meet is a key to unlocking another mystery._

 _Love always, Papa."_


	6. Chapter 6 - Letters

Rory was surprised when her parents' owl dropped a box in front of her on at the table in the Great Hall. It was the end of her first week as a student at Hogwarts. She had grown up in these halls but the castle seemed different now. Mum and Papa were working on a project for Hagrid. They would be back next week and her brothers were only a whisper away. Opening the box carefully, Rory took out the parchment covered in her Papa's distinct scrawl. "Aurora Hope Granger-Goyle, Here is the first piece of your story. Letters your Mum and wrote as we waited for you to arrive. Always know you are loved, Papa" Rory carried her treasure up to her room and removed the green and red ribbons from around the packet of letters. Then she began to read ...

Mia, my love,

I can hardly believe we are here today. By the end of the night you will be my wife and I am still in shock. Thank you for looking beyond our houses and believing in me when others didn't. I still have trouble believing we survived and found each other. The weight of your feather around my neck reminds me that you are never far from me and I cannot wait for the weight of your ring on my finger to remind me that you are mine forever. Come find me in the Great Hall.

Yours for always, Greg

My darling Greg,

I don't know why I am writing you a letter this time, but it seems right. Remember the night we moved me into your flat? We did more than just move boxes. How do you feel about turning the spare room into a nursery?

Yours Always, Mia

Mia, my love,

What do you mean? Turn the spare room into an office? Have you been to see the healer? What do we do next? Now the new feather makes sense. You had an idea on our wedding day. Why did you wait to tell me? How do I thank you for this amazing gift? I may love you even more now.

Yours for always, Greg

My darling Greg,

Why was your last letter delivered as a paper airplane across the sitting room? Come over here and I will answer all those silly questions. You don't have to thank me, just don't leave when I am fat and waddle. I love you Papa …

Yours always, Mia

Mia, my love,

My beautiful wife. How did I get so lucky? I love watching you sleep. The peace on your face calls to me and makes it difficult to go to my office. I know the last few weeks have had a rough start but, like everything else, we can get through this together. Madame Pomfrey promises that this too shall pass and our reward is beautiful. You grow more beautiful with each day, Mum…

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

I added the feather to my chain this morning. How can you say I am beautiful? I can't get out of the bed without losing the contents of my stomach, the circles under my eyes are dark, and my hair looks like Wormtail has made it his home. You don't have to wait on me every night when you get done with work. I am pregnant, not made of glass. When do you want to tell everyone?

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

Tonight was perfect. The people we care for most in the world now know that we will be a family of three in the spring and are happy for us. They can't see it yet, but I can. That cute little belly that you hide under oversized jumpers when you want to be comfortable amazes me. We are going to be parents. I never would have dreamed this big without you.

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

How do owls sound for the nursery? Harry suggested dragons or snow sprite but Ginny said to ignore him. I love waking up to your hand covering our little one. Have you felt the baby move yet? I think sometimes I can but it could be something else. My stomach still doesn't like me some mornings.

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

You amaze me. How can I ever explain what it felt like when the baby kick my hand. I wake up in the middle of the night to watch you sleep and talk to your sweet bump. The baby kicked me last night when I went to kiss it. Do we want to know what we are having? Can you fill up your baby binder with plans if we choose not to know? For now, I think I will call the baby Swift.

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

Who says I have a baby binder? I may have a parchment or two, but never a binder :) I am fine with waiting for Swift to be a surprise if you are. I just want a healthy little one with your eyes. I heard you talking to our little one last night. Thank you for telling Swift to be nice to Mum. We can only hope the baby listens to us and not to Uncle Harry. If you thought he was trouble as a student, what will it he be like as an uncle?

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

Merry Christmas! I had trouble choosing a gift for you this year because nothing could better than the gift you are giving me. Two years ago, I was afraid I would never have a wife and now I am going to be a father. Enjoy your weekend with Ginny and relax. I promise everything will be fine. Harry and I can only get into so much trouble with Headmistress McGonagall keeping an eye on us. I love you, my beautiful wife ...

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

What have you done? I go to a spa for the weekend and I come home to a transformed flat. The nursery is perfect. How did you get it all done? Owls and cats and a dragon guarding the crib. Where did you get a plushie snow sprite? Peeves tells me you have been planning this for a while. I love you, my darling husband …

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

You are not as big as a house and I am not going anywhere. I am putting this in writing in hopes that you will believe me. You are so beautiful and i am so lucky to be your husband. I know you have not been sleeping well and you can't see your feet anymore, but it is not the end of the world. There are extra pillows on the bed. Make yourself a nest and get some rest. Tonight I am taking care of everything. Please try not to worry. Everything will be as it is meant to be.

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

How did I get so lucky? I am big as a house, my belly is looks like the Marauder's Map and my belly button now pokes out instead of in. But instead of seeing all that, you rub my swollen feet and tell Swift what I beautiful mum I am. I have found you asleep on the couch every morning this week. I miss you in our bed. I miss waking up to your hands and lips on my belly. I promise to share my pillows if you promise to sing to the baby as I fall asleep. I will try not to worry, but I you hid my binder ….

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

Please don't scare me again. Seeing you pace the sitting room and rub your belly always makes me worry. Madame Pomfrey promises me that this is all part of the process but I do not like to see you in pain. Please rest. I know you feel like you have no room to breathe when you sit but pacing will only make your feet swell more. WOrk can wait and everything in the flat is ready for Swift's arrival. I bought some more pillows for the couch so you can have a nest there too…

Yours for always, Greg

My darling Greg,

Happy Valentines Day! Enjoy your weekend with Draco and Harry. I promise to rest on the couch and not get into too much trouble. Ginny and the girls have a shower planned for us when you get home. Don't believe anything Harry tells you this weekend. I promise you will have a chance to tease him about being a hovering husband soon enough.

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

Slow down. Swift will be here before we know it but, you have time to get everything done. You need to rest. I know you are not sleeping well and you are tired all the time. Take naps and don't worry about me. I promise I can take of my work and our flat. I love you and I love our little one. Pick a nest and rest there. DInner is served there tonight.

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

If you don't stop hovering, you will not have to worry about where I sleep. You will be sleeping on the couch so I have space to breathe. I promise I am trying to rest. Swift seems to think that my bladder is a punching bag and that sleep should only happen when I am up and moving. I know you two love to place "Chase the Hand" on my belly but I could do without the internal sore spots. You owe me a back rub and a foot rub, dearest…

Yours always, Mia

My dearest little one,

Please give your Mum a rest. I know you are excited to join us on the outside, but you still need to grow. You scared us both this week and Mum has promised to rest until it is time for you to come. Don't be in such a hurry to get here. We will be here when the time is right. Magic is best when it takes it time …

Love always, Papa

My sweet Swift,

Madame Pomfrey tells me you will be coming soon. Your papa and I are ready to meet you when the time is right. Until the, rest and finish growing. I cannot wait to hold you and count fingers and toes. You are a gift I never could have imagined and you have been loved since before you were made. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up.

Always, Mum

My dearest Mia,

Thank you. Look at what we have done …

My darling Greg,

Don't thank me yet. This could be our biggest challenge yet ...


End file.
